Apprentice of a Hero
by WraithRune
Summary: Chosen by a thousands year old Hero who walked realities, Naruto became the legacy of a powerful being, armed with powerful abilities, he will become protector of his world. Dungeon Crawl fanfiction...
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title: Apprentice of a Hero**

**Crossover:** Disgaea 3/Phantom Brave/Naruto

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any story, plots or characters taken from Phantom Brave PS2 game, Disgaea 3 PS3 game and Naruto Anime/ Manga

**Summary: **Naruto became an apprentice to one of the most powerful demon hunter to walk the multi-realities and he will change Konoha, as the apprentice of a Hero.

**Author's Note:** Almaz is a human hero character in Disgaea 3, I'd also be using several special skills from the Phantom Brave game. Naruto would be modeled after certain characters from Phantom Brave. No prior knowledge of the games are needed.

_This fanfiction was written a few years back, even before I started writing Phantom Brave. I've posted it in a forum and then forgotten about it until I received a message from a reader asking about its status. And so... after such a long while, here's the whole story on and a new chapter ;)_

**Chapter 1: The Apprentice**

Almaz sighed as he stared at his reflection on the water. Though he was now 1201 years old, he still looked like he was only in his late teens. But then, he supposed that the demonic energies coursing through his body might be the cause of his youthful appearance.

He was a well known name in the Netherworlds of countless realities. His titles were many, The Flying Blades, Demon's Death, The Ultimate Hero. It was not surprising that the demons had bestowed such titles on him. Throughout the years, his skills had grown and he had killed a large number of dangerous demons. Many demons considered him one of the most powerful human heroes to ever walk the various Netherworlds and survived to tell the tale.

Almaz had one simple rule that he followed throughout his thousand years of living. That rule was to help the innocent and protect them from those who would abuse their powers, be it human or demon. With each evil human or demon he had slayed, he in turn absorbed their powers into him, growing more and more powerful.

But Almaz knew he could not live forever. He knew that one day he might die under a demon's hands or pass away from old age. Thus he had begun his legacy. In every reality and every world that he passed through in his journey, he would pick someone worthy for him to pass his skills to. Almaz would then leave his disciples and continued his way through the multi-verse, seeking to right wrongs and bring justice to the wicked.

Right now, he was in Reality 673, on the world 87-RT, as so named by the denizens of the Netherworlds. He actually had to intervene when a three tailed demon had tried to wreck havoc at a coastal village. He had currently sealed the three-tailed demon which looked like a large tortoise with three tails, into a small pearl. He had no idea what to do with it yet, but since he was in this world, he might as well find someone worthy who could carry on his legacy and protect this world when he was gone.

Summoning his will and power, he spread his magic out into the waters, focusing on the qualities that he wanted his disciple to have. The spell would then cover a wide area of land and pinpoint anyone who matched his criteria.

An image of a grinning blond haired boy in his early teenage years appeared. Almaz frowned as he sensed the taint of a demonic aura around the boy.

"A level 200 demon sealed within the boy, and quite an evil one at that." Almaz said angrily as he instantly judged the demon's power level according to Netherworlds' standards. "How inhumane to use a mortal as a container for a demon of that level. I'll have to add my own seals to make sure the demon never escape."

Almaz waved his hand over the water. The image flickered and now showed a very large gate which seemed to be the entrance of a village.

"Well I better get moving." Almaz muttered to himself. "There are still a lot of worlds out there for me to save."

He touched the image of the village on the water. There was a flicker of light as he vanished, leaving no trace of his presence behind.

OoooO

Naruto scowled. Today was the first day he had gotten to be with his new genin team and he had been thoroughly humiliated by Kakashi sensei who was their team instructor. They had the bell test only a few hours ago which was apparently Kakashi's variation of the final test that all genins must take. Naruto had tried his best, but in the end, he had still ended up being tied to a wooden post as punishment. It had been pure luck that Team 7 had passed the test today.

"I wish I am stronger." Naruto said with a sigh as he walked through the forest, making his way home. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke had already disappeared once the bell test was over and the team meeting for the day ended.

"Do you really mean that? To become stronger?" A voice asked behind him.

Naruto whirled around to find a dark haired young man wearing a set of white jacket and black pants smiling at him.

"Oh you scared me." Naruto said scratching his head. "Who are you?"

"I am Almaz." The young man said simply. "Tell me, if you have more power, what would you do with it?"

"I'll use it to become Hokage of course." Naruto said at once, puffing out his chest as he grinned at the stranger. "So that everyone will respect me."

Almaz gave a small smile. "Not really the answer I was expecting, but that is still a worthy goal... You do have the potential to be a great person someday, and I have to admit, I am seldom wrong in such matters. I hereby accept you as my eightieth disciple."

"Eightieth disciple? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Almaz did not say anything except to take hold of Naruto's hand.

"I am going to compress five years of training in one minute." Almaz said, his lips quirking up. "Stay calm, the first time is always rough."

Naruto opened his mouth to ask what he meant before the world twisted around him. His vision spin with a wild variety of colors, like a drawing painted by a very bad artist. There was a sickening lurch in his stomach as the feeling of falling from a great height swept over him before his feet touched solid ground.

Naruto collapsed onto the floor, vomiting out what little lunch Sakura and Sasuke had shared with him after the bell test. Someone took hold of his shoulders and pulled him upright. Naruto look blearily around him and realized with shock that he was no longer in the forest but standing in the middle of what seemed like a wasteland. He quickly turned around to face Almaz, stepping back from him cautiously.

"Who are you? Where did you bring me to?" Naruto asked looking around him in shock.

"I am Almaz von Almadine Adamant, Protector of the Innocents and Upholder of Justice. I am a human who had lived for 1201 years, and had honed my skills by battling against tyrants and demons throughout many realities and many different Netherworlds." Almaz said calmly. "I do know that I could not live forever, and thus I've decided to pick people worthy enough for me to pass my skills to, so that they in turn could learn to protect their own worlds and mayhap follow in my footsteps."

Naruto blinked as he tried to understand all that Almaz had said, only one thing registered in his mind. "You're 1201 years old?"

"Yes, 1201 years old. I've absorbed the essence of quite of lot demons during my journey which had prolonged my life span." Almaz explained. "Right now we're in a sub-reality that I've created where I will begin training you for the next five years. This is unfortunately the maximum limit for me to maintain this reality. Rest assured that time does not actually pass here, we'll not grow old during our time here."

Naruto looked helplessly at Almaz trying to understand what he's trying to say. "What do you mean training? I've never agree to this!"

Almaz raised his hand and a powerful blast of lightning exploded from his hand, smashing a nearby boulder to pieces. He then raised another hand and summoned several fireballs which began to spin above them.

"Do you want to be powerful enough to do these things?" Almaz asked looking at Naruto. "I could teach everything to you and return you back home with only just a minute of the time in your world's passing."

Naruto's eyes widened at the powerful techniques he had just seen, a look of awe on his face as he slowly nod his head.

"Alright I wish to learn from you Almaz sensei, though I have no idea of a lot of things that you're talking about." Naruto stated.

"That will be fine." Almaz said with a shrug. "We have five years worth of time in this reality, I'll explain to you gradually then. First, we'll begin your weapons training."

Naruto watched in amazement as Almaz began pulling all sorts of weapons from the small bag he carried on his back. Some of the larger weapons like the swords or spear could not possibly be contained inside the bag, yet somehow Almaz was able to retrieve them from a bag of such small size.

"Let's start with you practicing the bow." Almaz said, tossing Naruto a set of bow and quivers.

OoooO

For the next few months, Almaz pushed Naruto hard in learning how to handle all sorts of weapons proficiently. Almaz also had a bag of food and water that never ran out, which ensured that they would not die of hunger. Naruto slowly begun to understand more about his new sensei and the worlds outside his own.

There are an infinite numbers of realities out there, each realities had its own set of worlds as well as its own set of the Netherworld where the demons reside. Powerful demons known as the Overlords ruled over each of these Netherworlds, occasionally attacking the human inhabited worlds. But demons are the same as humans, there are good and bad ones mixed into the group. Almaz had made it his duty to eliminate any corrupted humans or demons, gaining quite a name for himself in the thousand over years.

Throughout the years, Almaz became skilled in all weapons, as well as being able to access magical abilities and other special abilities. Being a frequent visitor to the Netherworlds of countless realities, Almaz had encountered various demons that made a living selling various special abilities to anyone who could pay the price. One of the ability Almaz had bought was the ability to create sub-realities that stood outside of time. Apparently it was a special skill that was normally used by a special class of people who called themselves the Dungeon Monks.

Almaz had also been particularly interested in the story of how the Fourth Hokage had sealed the Kyuubi into him. Almaz had at first called the method the Fourth Hokage had used barbaric, but had conceded that there were most probably no other humans in the world at that time who could deal with the Kyuubi through other means. Almaz had then done something to the seals on Naruto's stomach which he said would prevent the Kyuubi from ever taking over or escaping.

By the time that half a year worth of time had passed, Naruto had gained a suitable amount of mastery over each of the weapons to satisfy Almaz. Naruto had also noticed that he had not aged in the time he had spent here, which was exactly like what Almaz had promised.

"Your weapons training is now satisfactory, we'll begin training you on other areas now." Almaz announced at the end of the sixth month. He pulled a thin piece of metal and pressed the button on it. A voice drifted out of the metal surprising Naruto.

"Takehisa's Skill Emporium. What can I do for you today?" The voice said.

"I'd like you to make a trip to my location. I need to buy some skills and special abilities from you." Almaz said into the metal piece.

"Alright, locating your position… Ok, I've got it." The voice said.

Naruto watched in amazement as a whirlwind began to appear beside Almaz before morphing into the form of a man that looks like a ninja.

"Long time no see Almaz." The man said with a nod, he turned and eyed Naruto. "New pupil?"

"Yes Takehisa. I need to purchase some of your abilities for him." Almaz explained. "I'd need the four basic magic skills, Ice, Fire, Wind and Heal. I also need to purchase the Dungeon Monk, Blacksmith and Fusionist special abilities for him."

Takehisa ran a critical eye over Naruto. "You know, this child has the potential to learn the Item Worlds special ability…"

"Which is demonic in nature." Almaz pointed out. "Those kinds of abilities tend to gradually lead its user down the path of a demon, I'd prefer if my students do not walk that road. Human type special abilities will suffice for my pupil."

"Very well, you know the price for these skills wouldn't you?" Takehisa said with a shrug.

Almaz nodded handing him a small pouch. "Fifty Orion's belts, Fifty Chaos orbs, and a thousand gold bars."

Takehisa took the pouch and pocketed it before turning to Naruto. He touched the tip of his fingers on Naruto's forehead and Naruto felt a cool and soothing energy swept over his body.

"There it's done, and with no complications." Takehisa said turning to face Almaz. "Call me if you had another new pupil that needs my service. See you next time."

A dust cloud swirled around Takehisa before he disappeared. Naruto looked at Almaz in surprise.

"That's it?" Naruto asked, he didn't feel any different.

"Yes." Almaz said with a nod. "I'll first explain the difference between skills and special abilities. Most skills are techniques that anyone can replicate on their own given enough time or inclinations. These skills are also not hereditary, meaning that your children would not be born with whatever skills you have.

The special abilities however are abilities that can be passed on to your children. I believe in your world they are called bloodline limits. I've given you three of these bloodline limits. The Dungeon Monk bloodline allows you to create sub-realities. The Blacksmith bloodline allows you to boost the hidden potential of items, creating special skills limited to each items. The Fusionist bloodline allows you to fuse skills or bloodline limits into another person."

"That's amazing! They sound so cool! Thank you Almaz sensei for your gifts." Naruto said bowing respectfully.

"Think nothing of it. These skills and abilities are necessary towards advancing your powers. First we'll start with you learning how to access your magic skills. I want you to cast the Ice, Fire, Wind, and Heal spells. Follow my instructions carefully…"

OoooO

A year quickly passed by with Naruto mastering the basic spells, after which Almaz moved onto teaching him how to use his bloodline limits. The vicious and compact training had also revealed an astonishing fact about Naruto's Shadow Clone technique. Apparently Naruto's clones passed on their memories to Naruto when they were dispelled, making them massively useful tools for rapidly mastering techniques.

Weapons training, Elemental techniques training… by the end of the year, Naruto could claim at least high genin level proficiency with all of them. Almaz had also set aside a period of time for Naruto and his clones to memorize details of the Netherworld, the various bloodlines, techniques and monsters of the multi-realities. Naruto had no idea where Almaz had gotten the numerous books and scrolls from, but reading time was literally hell on earth for Naruto. The side effect was that he had a good command of demonic and five other common Netherworld languages by the end of the year, and he could identify most of the C to E rank bloodlines, techniques, and monsters just by seeing or having a description of them.

"We'll now train you on your Dungeon Monk bloodline. Basically what it does is to create a sub-reality outside of time that is totally under your control. You can even summon monsters into the sub-reality which you could fight against." Almaz explained. "The monster summoning process is pretty random, you'll have no control over what type of monsters are summoned to fight against you. However if you do defeat them, you can gather the items they had as spoils of wars."

"That sounds interesting." Naruto said excitedly. Training for one year period of time with only Almaz to talk with had became stale, even if he got to learn some really cool techniques. The calm methodological pace of life in the sub-reality was driving him nuts.

"Prepare yourself then, starting from today, you'll be practising your Dungeon Monk bloodline as well as actually fighting against enemies for the first time." Almaz said, waving his hands. "First I'll show you how it's done. Use your senses to feel the spiritual energy flowing through me as I summon more monsters into the dungeon."

Naruto stretched out with his senses, mentally imprinting the way Almaz manipulated the energies around him as hordes of slime creatures appeared around them.

"Magic and weapons are allowed. I also give you permission to loot their bodies for items after the fight is over." Almaz called out as he seated himself calmly on the ground. "Begin!"

Naruto gave a happy cry as he charged into the midst of the slime creatures, blasting them with fire and ice spells, swinging his sword around him in an arc occasionally to make more room for him to fight in.

Almaz watched from where he was seated and smiled. This child was a worthy successor to his name.

OoooO

"In the past four months, you've gained quite a bit of mastery over your Dungeon Monk bloodline." Almaz said approvingly. "Your weapon skills, especially your sword mastery in particular, had advanced by leaps and bounds. Your magic skills had also become more powerful. I am truly impressed with your powerful wind spell, though your Heal spell is still very weak. However, you did well enough to advance to learning how to use the Blacksmith and Fusionist bloodlines."

Naruto took a sword that Almaz handed to him as Almaz continued his speech.

"The Blacksmith bloodline requires you to pump your spiritual and physical energies, which you ninjas called chakra, into an object. The Blacksmith bloodline automatically force the object in question to store the chakra, allowing the object to grow more powerful than it once was. A massive storage of chakra will also cause the object to unlock certain skills or bloodline effects that anyone touching the object can use. The object in question would also become tougher and may even gain some special abilities, like increasing the endurance of anyone touching it." Almaz explained. "Basically, it is a type of "enchant object" ability, except that you can't control what type of skills or effects an object could unlock."

Naruto nodded. "That sounds easy, I've got a lot of chakra to spare."

"Perhaps. Now moving onto the Fusionist bloodline. It allows you to take any skills or special abilities that you've unlocked in any object and implant it into your body. Which mean that you would not need the item any more in order to use its power. You can just tap into that skill/bloodline effects yourself." Almaz said. "The skills and bloodline effects are grouped by ranks from E to S rank by Netherworld standards. One reason why I gave you the Blacksmith and Fusionist bloodlines is so that you'll not need to frequently return to Takehisa for additional skills or bloodlines, you'll be able to make them yourself. I am also giving you this tome of bloodlines and skills encyclopaedia which contains all the known skills and bloodlines as well as explaining their effects. It will magically update itself and contains an infinite number of pages."

"Thank you Almaz sensei!" Naruto said eagerly accepting the huge book that Almaz handed him.

"Remember Naruto, using the Fusionist skills to implant even a single skill or bloodline into someone takes a lot of chakra. Also some skills/ bloodlines are not suitable for certain people. Those people will either get sick after the implantation, or the skills/bloodlines will only awaken after some time has passed. Be wise about what skills/bloodlines you wish to implant into your self." Almaz said seriously. "It is also better to just focus on a few of the skills/bloodlines you have implanted onto yourself and master them to their full potential before implanting anything more into yourself. Since the skills and bloodlines will get stronger with frequent usage. It'll be better to be a master of let's say sword fighting skills, than become a jack of all trades and master of none."

"I see your point sensei." Naruto said with a nod. "I'll choose an area to focus in a set of selected skills. But in the meantime, I'll power up all the items I can get my hands on with my Blacksmith bloodline so that once I unlock their potential, I can choose which skills I want to implant into myself in the future."

"Good." Almaz said with a smile. "Now I want you to begin to practising with your Blacksmith and Fusionist bloodlines. Once you've done that, I'll teach you ways to store up your chakra in your body in case you ever need to access extra chakra in the future. After that, you're free to train in any areas that you wish to specialize in for the next few years before the five years time limit is up."

"Yes Sensei!" Naruto said with a grin as he began pumping chakra into the sword.

OoooO

5_ years had past in the sub-reality, only 1 minute has passed in the real world_

Naruto appeared back in the forest of Konoha, armed with a green metal sword. He sniffed the fresh air of the forest and sighed. It had been five years of intensive training for him, yet not much time had passed in the real world. He checked the pouch tied to his belt, it was a magic pouch that contained the items he had gained through his monster fighting session by looting the monsters' bodies. The only bad point about the pouch was that it could only carry a limited mass of items, and it had literally reached its limit as Naruto had three years worth of loot contained within.

A swirl of air behind him announced the arrival of Almaz. Naruto turned and gave him a bow. "Thank you for your tutorage Almaz sensei."

"I have my own selfish reasons to train you, so that you could protect this world without my help." Almaz said with a smile he took out a few phones and handed it to Naruto. "I've arranged for you to have these phones which you can use to call the various shops in the Netherworlds. If you should ever need their service, just press the buttons on the phones to contact them, I've already informed the shop keepers of this arrangement. You've encountered Takehisa who's the skills merchant during the training. But there are a lot of other shops you have not seen yet which might prove useful to you. I've labelled all of them so you know which phone is for what purposes."

"Thank you sensei." Naruto said as he quickly pocket the items.

"There's one more thing. I've captured and sealed a three tailed demon from your world. It cannot harm anyone now, but you could still tap into its powers." Almaz said handing Naruto a blue pearl glowing with power. "I'm powerful enough that I wouldn't need a trinket like this, but it might prove to be useful to you until you've learn to raise your skills to another level."

"I will bear your words in mind Almaz sensei." Naruto said clasping Almaz's hands.

Almaz smiled before he stepped back. "It's time for me to go to other worlds to find innocents to save and train more students to follow in my footsteps. Stay true to yourself and be the Protector of this world in my place. If destiny wills it, we shall meet again. Remember my words carefully Naruto, the demons from the multi realities wouldn't like it if the secret of the Netherworlds is revealed to too many humans. Keep this fact a closely guarded secret unless you have no other choice but to reveal it, for the demons might attack this world if provoked. Take care."

Naruto felt tears stinging his eyes as swirls of power surrounded Almaz before he disappeared.

"I will promise to put the gifts you've passed on to me to good use." Naruto vowed to the empty air where Almaz used to stand. "Good luck in your travels sensei."

Naruto paused for a moment before he made his way back to his apartment.

"Watch out Konoha, a new Naruto has arrived." Naruto said as he whistled a happy tune.

OoooO


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title: Apprentice of a Hero**

**Crossover:** Disgaea 3/Phantom Brave/Naruto

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any story, plots or characters taken from Phantom Brave PS2 game, Disgaea 3 PS3 game and Naruto Anime/ Manga

**Chapter 2: Bow down to Naruto**

Naruto smiled and stretched his lazy body as he woke up the next morning. The memories of yesterday running through his head. He had survived five years worth of training with Almaz yet only a minute of time had passed in the real world. He had also become quite powerful with the skills that Almaz had bought for him. Maybe not super powerful, but if he was to gauge, maybe high chunin or even low jonin level, with expertise in weapons handling and the various elemental techniques.

After the first three years period of basic training, Almaz had allowed Naruto to plan his own training schedules for the next two years. Naruto had taken Almaz's instructions to heart and had turned his focus to mastering his sword skills, wind magic and the Blacksmith skills for the remaining two years period of time. He had learn various sword techniques from Almaz which he was dying to show off to everyone.

The current sword he now carried had been strengthened by so much chakra poured into it that various special techniques had also being unlocked. Not that he would need the sword just for the skills though, two years was enough time for Naruto to implant a wide variety of sword skills he had gotten from boosting other items into himself. No, the reason the sword was so dear to him was because of the special ability that the sword grants to its wielder, which could not be implanted into himself.

As long as he was holding the sword, his natural speed tripled what it used to be. He could literally run circles around some of the monsters in the sub-dimension. That was the reason why he had named the crystal green sword "Wind Fang", because while he was holding onto the sword, he was as fast as the wind with the capacity to do a lot of damage.

Turning his head lazily, Naruto looked at his alarm clock and sighed, it was time to meet his new genin team. It still felt strange though, the memories he had of them had been diluted by five long years of training time, even though in real world time, he had only become part of Team 7 yesterday.

He no longer could summon up the irritation he had felt for Sasuke, even his love for Sakura he died away during those long lonely periods of training, when he had only Almaz sensei for company. As for Kakashi whom he had only met once, his memories of the man were a bit faded. All he could remember was a tall man, with a shock of white hair and a face mask covering half his face. The most prominent memory he had of the man was how he had been humiliated by him during the bell test.

Naruto shook his head wearily. The five years training in the sub-dimension had really messed up his sense of time in the real world not to mention giving him a giant headache. Perhaps it was best for him to not think too much about it and just take things one step at a time. Naruto washed up and stared critically into the mirror. He felt like a seventeen year old stuck in a twelve year old's body. Okay… maybe not seventeen year old, he did not felt like he really matured that much in all that time since all he did was train. But he did feel older than how he looked. Although it was perhaps a good thing that he did not age in the sub-realities, it would have been difficult trying to explain to everyone why he looked older.

Carefully placing his sword into the sheathe, he slung it across his back and made his way out of his apartment after making sure he had strapped on all of his standard ninja equipments.  
"Sakura and Sasuke, watch and be surprised at the might of Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto swore to himself as he started to plot out his plans of showing off to his team mates.

OoooO

Sakura could not believe her eyes as she watched the scene in front of her. Sasuke had stiffened from his position under the shade of a tree as he observed Naruto with narrowed eyes. That was because Naruto was standing in the middle of the field swinging an exotic green crystal looking sword in smooth and quick stances that spoke of years of training and skills. Sakura's mind spun as she gaped at Naruto. How could the class idiot suddenly become so skilful with a sword?

Few ninjas specialised in sword handling in Konoha, many preferring smaller weapons that they could dispatch enemies with speed and stealth. Sakura's eyes widen ever further as Naruto swung his sword at a large boulder in the distance. A seemingly sharp arc of wind blasted out of the sword, slicing the boulder into two clean halves.

"How did you do that?" Sakura exclaimed, unable to keep her surprise to herself anymore. "When did you even learn how to use a sword?"

Sasuke leaned forward to hear Naruto's explanation as well, obviously wondering how the class idiot had seemingly became an accomplished swordsman over night.

"Oh, I've been training for years." Naruto said in a mysterious voice which he probably thought was cool, followed by a smirk on his face. "After all a ninja has to have a few hidden techniques up his sleeves. The Shadow Clone Technique isn't my only trump card you know."

"Are you trying to say you actually know other powerful techniques?" Sasuke asked, his eyes staring hard at Naruto.

"Oh mostly with different kinds of weapons." Naruto said with a nonchalant shrug. "You know the usual, spears, bows, axes and staves. Though I tend to specialise more with the sword, I also have a bit of training in elemental techniques."

Sakura and Sasuke gaped as Naruto made a slashing motion with his hand. There was a puff of air and a fist sized fire ball appeared in front of Naruto, slamming into the ground, leaving a small burnt crater formed from the impact. They did not notice Kakashi perched high up on one of the trees observing them as he eyed Naruto carefully.

"Hmm… I seemed to have used too much energy." Naruto mused and then gave a shrug as he walked out of the crater. "Well since Kakashi sensei is not here yet, I might as well train myself."

The two genins and their hidden instructor watched in surprise as Naruto sheathe his sword and began to move through several complicated bare hand fighting stances. Though it was obvious that his bare hand combat abilities was still quite raw, it was remarkably improved from the academy taught taijutsu stance that Naruto had been using in the bell test yesterday.

"Where did you learn all these?" Sasuke demanded. "Tell me who taught you all these techniques! You can't expect me to believe you've move from an idiot one day to a weapon expert the next!"

Naruto eyed Sasuke with a grin on his face. "I taught them to myself, I just don't want to show my true abilities so soon. But since I am a genin now, I see no point in hiding. Why Sasuke? Are you interested in having _me_ teach you?"

Sasuke stiffened at the insinuation that he needed help from the class dead last. Except that the skills that Naruto was displaying now was well above what he expect from someone who had scored at the bottom of the class. A thought came to his mind and Sasuke's hands flashed into a handseal.

"Kai!" Sasuke called out, expelling a blast of chakra from himself.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with disbelief and humour on his face.

"You actually thought that I was a genjutsu?" Naruto asked as he began cracking up, rolling on the ground laughing.

Sasuke flushed and was about to retort when a kunai whizzed through the air, aiming for Naruto. In a flash, Naruto was up and had deflected the kunai with his sword. Kakashi appeared behind Naruto, another kunai in his hand, forcing Naruto into defending himself as Kakashi strike.

Sakura and Sasuke watched with morbid fascination as Kakashi and Naruto began to engage in a fight before their eyes, Kakashi was armed with a kunai in each hand while Naruto defended himself with his blade. It was a fight purely with only the usage of weapons, and Naruto was able to actually match up against Kakashi on even ground. Naruto was grinning a few times as he tried to attack Kakashi, obviously enjoying himself.

After ten minutes of fighting with no clear winners, Kakashi leapt back, keeping a distance from Naruto as he eyed his number one surprising student.

"You are not a genjutsu, but the real thing. Your swordsmanship is at least the level of high chunin or maybe even low jonin." Kakashi sheathed his kunai ignoring the gasps from Sakura as he eyed Naruto critically. "This kind of skill level isn't something that could be learn from a day. Tell me Naruto, how long have you kept your skills hidden and played the idiot, and where did you get that sword? It is of expert workmanship, a genin like you shouldn't have been able to afford it."

"Low jonin level swordsmanship?" Sakura cried out in disbelief. Sasuke meanwhile was simpering with anger that Naruto might have duped him with his class idiot act and was actually more powerful than he was.

Naruto on the other hand looked like a ninja caught in the act during an infiltration mission. He froze up and stared at Kakashi, obviously not expecting his sensei to begin interrogating him about his new skills.

"Erm… I…" Naruto stuttered. There was a pause and all gathered could see Naruto thinking fiercely before he suddenly straightened himself. "It happened five years ago. I met a man outside the village and we became quite close, he was a weaponmaster and had been looking for someone to pass his skills to. I guess I must have impressed him. He stayed and trained me in various weapons for a few weeks before continuing on his journey, leaving me with several manuals on how to use all sorts of weapons, and also several weapons techniques. He also gave me this sword as a parting gift."

"A weaponmaster?' Kakashi asked with narrowed eyes. "Do you still have the weapons manuals with you?"

"He told me to burn it once I mastered and memorized everything." Naruto said looking down. "He didn't wish his techniques to be used by someone unscrupulous."

"I see." Kakashi said eying Naruto. "Then the fact that you've burnt the manuals meant that you've already gained a certain level of mastery with weapons. Well I was going to train all of you in kunai combat fighting today, but since you're already an expert with weapons and have hidden that fact from everyone for so long, you're to run fifty laps around the village as punishment."

Naruto was about to protest when Kakashi's visible eye curved into a smile.

"Naruto, if you don't accept that punishment, I'll have to think up something else for you." Kakashi said sweetly.

Naruto hesitated and then rolled his eyes before breaking into a jog, disappearing out of the training area. Kakashi then turned to Sakura who was still stupefied at the fact that Naruto was most probably a more powerful ninja then her, while Sasuke was embroiled in hateful feelings of jealously.

"Teach me how to be more powerful than Naruto, Kakashi sensei!" Sasuke demanded.

Kakashi reached out a hand and rapped Sasuke hard on the head.

"You need to learn how to walk before you can run." Kakashi said light heartedly as he eyed his two students. "Take out your kunais and put more effort into your practice. I am sure you wouldn't want to lose to Naruto, am I right?"

Sasuke gave a growl as he quickly took out a kunai, while Sakura seemed to be stuck in a bad dream as she took out her weapon slowly. Her minds flashing back to the times she had called Naruto an idiot when it turns out that Naruto's skill level was actually much higher then hers. He must have been laughing silently at her all this time and probably think she's the idiot herself.

Guilt was visible on her face as for the first time Sakura broke out of her fan girl haze and realised that there might be more to people than what they seemed. She gave one last look in the direction where Naruto had ran off to and turned her attention back to Kakashi, resolve on her face.

OoooO

Sarutobi listened to Kakashi's team report for the day and raised his eyebrows when Kakashi told him about Naruto's apparent skills with the swords, and apparently several other weapons if what Naruto had said were to be believed. The fact that Naruto had somehow done a fire ball technique without forming seals was more than a little unbelievable.

"So Naruto had encountered a weaponmaster who was most likely proficient with elemental techniques and bare hand fighting when he was younger." Sarutobi mused with a frown on his head. "I do admit that I've been keeping tabs on Naruto's welfare periodically throughout the years. But I am busy with work and couldn't look after him every time of the day. This matter might have slipped passed me. I've also never heard any mention on Naruto's weaponmastery activities from the Anbus sent to guard him, which meant that Naruto might have been more secretive then I thought."

"The fact that Naruto hid this fact from the entire Academy and even you for so long meant that he possessed a certain level of cunning." Kakashi said carefully, knowing that Sarutobi regarded Naruto as his surrogate son and would never want to hear anything bad about him. "It might be wise that we keep a closer eye on him in the future."

"Yes that's true." Sarutobi said with a sigh. "He's becoming more and more like his mother everyday."

Kakashi straightened at the news. He had never heard any mention of Naruto's parents before, though news of the demon container was rampant around the village, with the civilians generating the largest amount of bad press about Naruto.

"Is his mother a Konoha ninja?" Kakashi asked looking at the Hokage. He saw a look of horror flashed across the Third Hokage's face briefly.

"I am sorry, but that information is an SS-rank secret." Sarutobi said looking at Kakashi sternly. "I must be getting old to let some details slipped out. I trust you not to say anything on this matter."

Kakashi nodded, covering his surprise that Naruto's lineage was such a high rank secret before asking. "So what should we do about Naruto?"

"I trust Naruto. He's a good kid at heart. Knowing that he had a high proficiency in weapons shouldn't change that fact, Konoha has few swordsmasters as it is, he will be a great asset to the village if he was properly trained." Sarutobi said as he thought about the matter. "I will have Hayate judge his level of swordsmanship. If Hayate is interested, I'll have Naruto be assigned to an apprenticeship with him."

"That might not be very good for the dynamics of Team 7 if Sasuke and Saukra found out that Naruto's receiving special treatment." Kakashi pointed out. "It's not my place to say this, but the council might be offended that Sasuke did not get similar specialized training."

Sarutobi paused and hummed for a moment as he pondered about the matter. He gave a weary sigh and look at Kakashi.

"How about this, if Naruto is accepted to an apprenticeship, he would learn from Hayate every three days of the week. In those three days, Team 7 would not receive any mission, but would instead study specialised skills under other instructors." Sarutobi said, his lips in a grimace. "I'll be assigning you to train Sasuke on those three days if that happens. Sakura… I've read the reports, her chakra control is top notch but she had pathetic chakra reserves…"

Kakashi waited as Sarutobi thought fiercely trying to pair a suitable instructor to the girl.

"Naruto and Sasuke both have great potential in ninjutsu, with Naruto's current specialization in swords, it's best to have Sasuke concentrate on furthering his ninjutsu techniques. Sakura should on the other hand focus on genjutsu techniques and mayhap chakra healing techniques." Sarutobi said at last. "I am assigning Ebisu to train Sakura in more advanced Genjutsu techniques on those three days. Once he deems her ready, she'll be sent to study under the medics at Konoha's hospital. I need you to start your team on tree walking and water walking to build up their control and reserves as well on the normal days."

"So soon?" Kakashi asked in surprised. "Normally we would give the genins some time to get used to the team before beginning serious training."

"If we're going to be giving apprenticeship out to the three of them, we might as well begin their training seriously." Sarutobi said. "I'll arrange for Hayate to test Naruto tomorrow. After the fight, depending on Hayate's decision, you're to inform your team of their future schedule."

"Yes Hokage sama." Kakashi said with a nod as he got up from the chair. "I'll make a move then."

Sarutobi nodded as he watched Kakashi walked out of the room and smiled. Naruto was truly living up to his name as the number one surprising ninja, he would have to watch his fight with Hayate tomorrow to get a better understanding of Naruto's skill level.

OoooO

Naruto sighed as he got home after the team training today. Not that he did much of any training. Kakashi had initially made him run around the village fifty times. After he had done that, Kakashi had proceeded to ask Naruto to climb the Hokage mountain thirty times while he train Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto had been sweating buckets by the time he had a chance to rest. The training was not that different from what Almaz had put him through. It fact Almaz's training sessions had been even tougher, seeing that he had to condense all his training into five years worth of time.

Naruto quickly took a quick shower before he readied his equipments and several cups of ramen plus a kettle of water, he planned to do some training for a few days in the sub-reality he could create with his Dungeon Monk skill. He could actually make the sub-reality last for half a year now but he had no endless bag of food or water like Almaz sensei, for him to last so long in the reality. He could of course empty his magic pouch to make space for food and water, but that means he would have no place to store his loot. With a sigh, Naruto made a mental note to himself to find out how much the Netherworld merchants are charging for food and water magical bags as they might prove useful.

He settled down into quiet meditation as he tried to access his Dungeon Monk powers. Due to his inexperience, it's going to take him a few minutes to create the sub-reality. Naruto stood still in his apartment as power welled up around him, a few minutes later, he vanished from sight and reappeared in the sub-reality he had created. Unlike the one Almaz had created for them to train in, this sub-reality was the picture of a perfect meadow covered with soft green grass and flowers. Almaz had warned him that even though he's virtually God-like in the sub-realities, the things he created there were pretty much random in nature.

Naruto looked around the empty meadow and then took out the blue pearl that Almaz had given him. If Almaz was to be believed, the pearl contained the power of the three-tailed beast as oppose to the Kyuubi which was seal in him. Now was the perfect time to try drawing out the chakra of the pearl. Naruto sat down and began concentrating on the object. There was a sensation of cool water flowing over him, the pearl began glowing with dark blue chakra before dying out.

"Huh? What's wrong with it?" Naruto mused, shaking the pearl in his hand.

He concentrated again. Same as the first time, the pearl began glowing with dark blue chakra before dying out.

"This is ridiculous!" Naruto said glaring angrily at the pearl. "It's like there's something inside the pearl resisting my attempt to draw the chakra out."

He gave it several more tries before giving a sigh of defeat. The chakra of the pearl would flicker out every time he managed to draw something out. Giving it up as a lost cause for the moment, he put it back into his bottomless pouch before drawing his sword from his back. He readied his sword in a guard position in front of him, preparing for the next part of his training. Accessing his Dungeon Monk power, he began manipulating the sub-reality.

Almaz had explained it as a wish type of ability. The one with the Dungeon Monk ability had to access his spiritual powers and 'wish' for the creation of sub-realities and monsters. Right now Naruto was putting in all his focus and concentrating on a wish for a lot of enemies that were slightly below his power level whom he could fight against. After all, since the monster creation process was also random, it would not do for Naruto to end up fighting a horde of creatures he could not possibly win. If one dies in the sub reality, the person would really stay dead… forever.

A dark haze began flowing into view around him before turning into the living bodies of a horde of monsters that looked like penguins with peg legs. Almaz had taught him how to identify the various creatures of the Netherworlds and these monsters looked like what Almaz had called, the Prinnies. Naruto grinned as he swing his sword at the nearest one, cutting off its head while the others menacingly took out butcher knives and charged at him. Naruto had implanted nine sword techniques into himself during the time he was with Almaz sensei, now was a good time to hone these sword techniques to an even higher level.

"Hurricane Slash!" Naruto cried out as he used his favourite sword technique and vanished from sight, pumping chakra into his legs to move at high speed.

All that was visible was the green flashes of the sword as a mini dust cloud built up around Naruto's blurred form. Only the dead monsters marked his path as Naruto immediately executed his second sword technique.

"Blade Rush!" Naruto bellowed, a grin on his face as he ran directly into the horde of prinnies, slashing those that was in his path.

Slaying monsters in a sub-reality was a therapeutic activity after a hard day's work.

OoooO

**Author's Note:** Apprentice Hero Naruto was created with the aim of being a Naruto Dungeon Crawl fanfiction. So there _will_ be teams of Konoha ninjas traversing dungeons together in future :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Title: Apprentice of a Hero**

**Crossover:** Disgaea 3/Phantom Brave/Naruto

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any story, plots or characters taken from Phantom Brave PS2 game, Disgaea 3 PS3 game and Naruto Anime/ Manga

**Chapter 3: Showdown! Two Genius swordsmen of Konoha**

Sakura had a lot of time to think things through last night. The realization that she might be the dead weight in Team 7 instead of Naruto had hit her hard. She would be the first to acknowledge that she had a lot of book smarts, but in terms of actual combat skills, she was nowhere the level of Sasuke or Naruto. Which was why she planned to visit the Ninja Library that was opened to all ninjas of Konoha. She planned to borrow a few books on genjutsu. Since she had good chakra control but poor chakra reserves, that might be the only way she could shine in Team 7.

Reaching the training ground, she found Sasuke already there, lost in thoughts as he sat under a tree. If this was any other day, she might have taken this chance to be alone with Sasuke. But after the silent humiliation the previous day, Sakura had her own moping to do as she sat some distance away from Sasuke, staring at the sky. Sounds of voices caught her attention. Sakura looked up as she saw the Third Hokage walking into the training ground with another ninja who looked like a chunin or jonin. He was carrying a katana and had a habit of coughing now and then.

Sakura got up quickly as the Third Hokage and the unknown ninja neared her. Quickly she gave a bow.

"Hokage good morning." Sakura said politely. She looked beside her and saw Sasuke getting up as well, bowing to the Hokage.

"Ah, good morning, Sakura and Sasuke isn't it?" Sarutobi said kindly. "Hayate and I would be watching over your team for the morning. Hmm… Where are Kakashi and Naruto?"

"Kakashi sensei and Naruto's not here yet." Sakura quickly answered. "Is there going to be something special happening today?"

"Well it would most probably have to depend on Hayate's opinions and Naruto's performance…" Sarutobi began but was cut off by a cheerful loud voice.

"Hey old man Hokage! Why are you here?" Naruto called out with a grin as he stepped into the clearing, his distinctive green sword slung across his back. He noticed the other sword carrying ninja beside the Hokage and gave him a measuring look.

"Naruto! Be more polite!" Sakura hissed in mortification at the disrespect Naruto was showing the village leader. She turned and saw that the ninja named Hayate was also observing Naruto keenly.

"Let's wait for Kakashi to arrive before I explain." Sarutobi said with a sigh as he shakes his head. He turned to his side and looked into the thick cover of trees. "Kakashi, please stop hiding and come out now, I still have a lot of paperwork to finish."

There was a swirl of leaves as Kakashi appeared beside the Hokage looking abashed at being caught sneaking around.

"Ah, I was on my way here when…" Kakashi began but was cut off by a wave of the Third Hokage's hand.

"Kakashi, what you do with your time is no business of mine." Sarutobi said as he looked at Hayate and Naruto. "Now Naruto, I heard from Kakashi here that apparently you've been hiding your skills from us for the past few years. You are quite the swordsman if what Kakashi said was to be believed."

A look of panic crossed Naruto's face as he looked as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I ah… that is I…"

"I'll listen to your explanation later." Sarutobi said simply. "As it is, the glowing reports of your swordsman skills from Kakashi were quite unbelievable. But I trust Kakashi's judgment, which was why I've asked Hayate here to correctly judge your level of swordsmanship. Konoha seriously lacked good swordsmen who are ninjas, if your skill level is really that high, then it would be in the interest as the Hokage to nurture you in that area. If you impress Hayate, you'll be granted apprenticeship under him."

"My swordsmanship isn't really that powerful." Naruto said weakly, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

"Why is Naruto getting special treatment?" Sasuke demanded as he shot Naruto a glare.

"Now, now. Naruto would not be the only one granted apprenticeship. If Hayate agreed to take Naruto in, for every three days of a week, all of you would be learning specialized skills under a jonin." Sarutobi said soothingly. "Sakura would be apprenticed to a special jonin by the name of Ebisu. Sasuke would be specializing in ninjutsu under Kakashi. However, all these would not happen if Naruto did not impress Hayate enough to begin the apprenticeship program."

"What!" Sakura said looking at the Hokage in shock. She had never heard of any teams getting specialized training before.

"It's because you want to be fair to everyone on the team isn't it? If Naruto is under an apprenticeship, then we'll also be assigned to one." Sasuke said quickly coming to that conclusion. "Naruto, you have better not stop me from the path of becoming powerful, you better win that apprenticeship."

Naruto grimaced at the intense look Sasuke sent him. "Don't I have a say in this?"

"No!" Sasuke said at once.

Sakura cupped her face in mortification at the childish behaviour the two of them were showing in front of the Hokage.

"Why not let us start the match now." Sarutobi said, ignoring Sasuke and Naruto. "Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke, let's retreat to the corner over there so that Hayate and Naruto have more room to spar."

"You heard the Hokage children." Kakashi said as he pushed Sasuke in front of him. "Let's get a move on."

OoooO

Naruto looked at the retreating figures of his team and the Hokage with dread. He had no idea that his desire to show off to Sasuke and Sakura had cause things to be blown out of proportion. He turned to look at Hayate. The man looked quite weak and most probably sickly if the occasional cough he gave was anything to go by. Naruto most certainly did not want to hurt the man by mistake.

"Ah look, can we talk about this?" Naruto said with a plead as Hayate drew his sword.

"I'm afraid this is the Hokage's orders." Hayate said holding the katana in front of him. He held it in a guard position waiting for Naruto to make the first move.

After a few minutes when Naruto was apparently not going to fight, Hayate sighed and held his katana in an attack position.

"On guard!" He called out as he charged at Naruto.

Instinctively, in one quick motion, Naruto drew Wind Fang from his back and block the attack, quickly leaping backwards for more room.

"Look Hayate sensei, I really don't need an apprenticeship." Naruto protested as he proceeds to block all the attacks aimed at him.

"You're hiding your true skill. Is that *cough* the way to show honour to your blade?" Hayate said as his sword strikes became faster and more offensive.

Hayate narrowed his eyes as Naruto's sword moved in a blur, deflecting all the offensive strikes. A smile crossed the pale face of the swordsman.

"I see Kakashi was right in saying you're at least chunin level in your swordsmanship, a beginner would not have managed to block all my strikes so effortlessly." Hayate said with a weak chuckle. "Naruto, I am not sure of your reason why you're hiding your skills, but a true swordsman would not hold back."

"I might hurt you!" Naruto protested, holding his blade defensively in front of him.

Hayate gave Naruto a smile. "I am a special jonin who specialized in the sword, there's no need for you to hold back."

Naruto looked at Hayate in hesitation and then turn to the distance where the Hokage and his team were watching the fight. He had already blown his ability with the sword when Kakashi found him showing off yesterday, if he tried to hide it, it might bring even more questions. Naruto sighed and then squared his shoulders, facing Hayate seriously. Besides Almaz, he had not faced another swordsman. Perhaps now was the time to see if swords skills were actually as high a level as he thought.

"Alright, I will be serious then." Naruto said readying his sword. "I will show you my favourite move. Hurricane Slash!"

Hayate's eyes widened as Naruto vanished from sight. A flash of green to his left caused him to quickly bring his katana up to deflect the blow. Within moments, Hayate was on the defensive as he defended at every direction from the powerful thrusts of the sword, a swirl of dust cloud swirling around him as Naruto ran at high speed around Hayate unleashing his attack, confining him into an area with no chance for Hayate to resume his offensive strikes.

The dust clouds swirling around Hayate slowed and began to settle as Naruto appeared in the distance grinning at Hayate.

"You're pretty good! You actually blocked all my attacks." Naruto said in obvious surprise.

"*cough* Same to you." Hayate said with smile. "Based just on that technique you've displayed just now is *cough* enough for me to agree on the apprenticeship. However, what say we let loose and really fight to our limits since we have that chance?"

Naruto grinned, excitement in his eyes.

"No more holding back for me then if you agree to do the same." Naruto said with a grin.

"Let the real fight begin." Hayate said with a nod.

Naruto swung his sword up above his head in a stance unlike any that Hayate had seen, though he could feel the built up of a vast amount of chakra.

"Let's see how you'll do against my ultimate move, Slayer's Descent!" Naruto called out excitedly.

Hayate watched in surprise as a huge pulse of chakra exploded from Naruto's feet, shooting Naruto up into the air. A dark black and red aura unlike anything he had seen surrounded the small figure of Naruto in the sky. It was as if the dark chakra were wings that carried the boy. Hayate had no time for thoughts as the chakra winged Naruto zoomed down from the air at him. The dark chakra began building up around the distinctive green blade of Naruto who gave it a swing, sending an oppressing wave of chakra at Hayate.

Hayate quickly made several handseals as he used the Body Flicker Technique to escape to a safe location. There was a loud sound of explosion and Hayate quickly swing his katana up to deflect the pieces of debris shooting in all directions. He turned to where he last stood only to find half melted rocks and broken ground. The destruction spread out in a wide radius from his last position.

Turning, he caught sight of Naruto who was leaning weakly on the sword he had stabbed into the ground, his leg shaking.

"*Huff* *Huff*" Naruto panted as he slumped onto the ground. Hayate quickly rushed towards him. In the distance, he saw the Hokage and the rest of Team 7 rapidly making their way towards Naruto's position as well.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Hayate asked, quickly checking the boy's pulse.

"Sorry, I always *huff* have a problem with Slayer's Descent." Naruto said weakly as he leaned on the grass. "Changing my chakra to Dark and Fire elemental chakra always drained me."

"Dark and Fire elemental chakra?" Sarutobi asked in surprise as he stood over Naruto, apparently hearing Naruto's statement as he briskly checked Naruto for any injuries. "I wasn't aware there was a Dark chakra type. I am beginning to seriously doubt the story you told Kakashi. No ordinary swordsman would pass such powerful techniques to any random child and then left said child with such powerful techniques to learn on his own."

Naruto gulped and his face paled as he looked into the Hokage's serious eyes. "I…"

"You can't lie to me Naruto." Sarutobi said sternly looking at Naruto. "I've known you since you're but a child. Naruto, the truth!"

Naruto grimaced but saw the look on Sarutobi's face. He knew that look from the years he had spent with the old man. It meant that the Hokage's not backing down. Naruto gave a sigh, cursing himself silently for being so boastful which landed him into his current predicament.

"Fine, but I can only tell you in private if you swear not to tell anyone else." Naruto said reluctantly.

"That'll do for me." Sarutobi said turning back to face the destruction that Naruto had caused with his last technique. Sasuke and Saukra were standing beside Kakashi looking at the scene with various degrees of shock. Sarutobi gave Kakashi a nod as he continued. "Naruto's suffering from tiredness due to over exertion of his chakra coils. But he still possessed a lot of chakra reserves which will heal his chakra coils in a few minutes. We'll let him rest a bit in the meantime. Sakura, Sasuke, watch over him. Kakashi, Hayate come with me, we have something to discuss."

Sarutobi motioned Kakashi and Hayate to follow him as they walked into the trees where they would not be overheard. Sarutobi gave a sigh as he faced his two ninjas.

"Naruto's hiding something, I'll get the truth out from him later." Sarutobi said with wearily. "But at the moment, what do you think of Naruto's abilities?"

"After witnessing his last sword technique, I'm inclined to push for him to be a special jonin in swords. The only thing holding that back is that technique apparently strained the body to the extent that he need to rest, leaving him open to attacks." Kakashi spoke up. "I've had a hard time believing that he learn that technique on his own, and the strange chakra wings that came out of him just now were unlike anything I've sensed before."

"I've never heard of any sword techniques that uses chakra blasts to such an extent." Hayate said with a shake of his head. "After seeing that last technique I am inclined with Kakashi's statement. An apprenticeship would not work out. If I may propose, I'll like a partnership with Naruto. There's much we could learn from each other, I would not mind teaching him my sword techniques if he would teach me his. I might also be able to help him solve the problem he had with that Slayer's Descent sword technique. Also, since he might not make the mark for special jonin, perhaps the position of special chunin in swords might be appropriate."

"That's my exact thoughts, but I'm afraid the political situation surrounding Naruto is quite treacherous. He'll have to improve yet before I can have confidence to promote him. As it is, after that one devastating attack, he will become a dead weight in the fight." Sarutobi said and paused as if thinking. "Kakashi, take your two other members of the team and train them for the day. Try to distract them and make them promise to keep the techniques they had seen as an A-rank secret. Make sure you impress upon them not to tell anyone about today's event. I'll bring Naruto to the Hokage Tower and question him. Hayate, come to see me after an hour, we'll discuss this partnership deal then."

"Yes Hokage!" Kakashi and Hayate said with a nod.

Sarutobi sighed. "Naruto, what secrets are you keeping?"

OoooO

He's too impulsive. He never thought ahead. Naruto was filled with remorse as he sat in front of the Hokage in his office. He had only been thinking of having a good fight with Hayate that he might have showed too much of his hand.

"Naruto, no one's here now. Tell me what happened and how you gained these skills." Sarutobi said as he eyed Naruto sternly.

Naruto sat in the chair moping in silence. Sarutobi sighed as he tried again.

"Naruto, look at me, what's wrong?" Sarutobi asked as Naruto look up at him.

"I made a promise to someone not to say anything unless absolutely necessary." Naruto said miserably. "I'm supposed to keep everything a secret."

"I promise you, I would not tell anyone unless that secret is dangerous to the village." Sarutobi said in assurance.

"It's not dangerous to the village, but there might be danger if too many people know about it." Naruto hesitated before getting out of the chair, walking around the table until he stood next to Sarutobi. "Give me your hand."

"What for Naruto?" Sarutobi asked as he compiled by giving Naruto his left hand.

Naruto clasped Sarutobi's hand and closed his eyes in concentration. Sarutobi began to feel something, energies of some sort building up around Naruto. It's not chakra, but the purity of it almost felt like… spirit energy. Sarutobi jerked forward in surprise as he stared at Naruto. Since when had Naruto learn to manipulate spirit energies? He had seen taijutsu experts like Gai manipulating physical energies, but the only ones to manipulate spirit energies were the various clans of priests scattered around the countries who kept their secrets as closely guarded as the ninjas.

The problem was, spirit energies were the non-offensive half of chakra, what could Naruto possibility be doing with it? Then Sarutobi felt it, a string of energy from Naruto connecting to Sarutobi's chakra. He looked at Naruto who had opened his eyes.

"We're going old man Hokage." Naruto said as a blast of pure spirit power expelled from him.

Sarutobi had no time to ask Naruto what he meant before everything went crazy in a swirl of colours. The sensation of his whole world view twisting as he reappeared and dropped onto soft grass, on top of a green hill with several others hills in the distance. Trees and rocks were scattered around the landscape which he gave a cursory glance before he turned to Naruto.

"A space time technique." Sarutobi said looking at Naruto grimly. He had been the subject of a few space time techniques in the past when Minato had pleaded for his aid in helping him with his experiments. Had Naruto somehow gained his father's genius in this area? But that did not explain the sword techniques he had displayed. "Naruto what is the meaning of this?"

"Well…" Naruto said scratching his head as Sarutobi push himself off the grass, standing and looking down at Naruto. "It began two days ago… in real world time that is. A powerful man came to me and told me he wanted to train me as his student…"

OoooO


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Title: Apprentice of a Hero**

**Crossover:** Disgaea 3/Phantom Brave/Naruto

**Author's Note:** Almaz is a hero character in Disgaea 3, I'd also be using several special skills from the Phantom Brave game.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any story, plots or characters taken from Phantom Brave PS2 game, Disgaea 3 PS3 game and Naruto Anime/ Manga

**Chapter 4: Konoha's Secret Dungeon Crawling Squad**

Sarutobi rubbed his eyes wearily. The existence of Netherworlds where demons existed, the many different worlds out there, the many different realities, and the fact that a powerful human who could defeat demons without breaking a sweat, with numerous skills and bloodline abilities which he brought from demon merchants, AND defeated the three-tailed beast, had taken Naruto in as an apprentice. He had charged Naruto with the duty of protecting his own world and teaching Naruto the basics of his abilities… which had turned Naruto to somewhere chunin or jonin level in his specialization of weapons.

Two of the bloodline abilities given to Naruto allowed him to power up any inanimate objects to unlock their full potential, and also allow him to pass these skills/bloodline limits from the object into a person. Trying to understand how that worked was already giving Sarutobi a headache.

"So does that really contain the three-tailed beast?" Naruto asked pointing to the blue pearl he had handed to Sarutobi. "I mean Almaz sensei told me it did, but I can't imagine a tail-beast stuck in a rock."

"Naruto, the Kyuubi is sealed in you remember? If I am correct, it most probably contains the three-tails." Sarutobi said with a sigh as he stretched his chakra over the pearl to study it. "I've felt the demonic essence of the Kyuubi once, the massive chakra contained in this pearl bears a similar essence."

Naruto watched wide eyed as a pool of dark blue chakra formed around the pearl. Sarutobi frowned as he concentrated, forcing the chakra out. A blue beam of chakra shot out, striking the tree in the front of Sarutobi, blasting it to pieces.

"That's so cool! I can never get it to work no matter how hard I tried." Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"That might be because of the Kyuubi sealed in you. The Kyuubi is mostly a fire elemental demon which might resist the chakra of the three-tails which is water elemental." Sarutobi said, staring at the destruction before him with a pale face. Thoughts of the amount of damage Naruto would be able to do with the stone if he ever managed to use the sealed powers of the three-tails properly was giving him heart burn. "Naruto, I am safekeeping the pearl."

Naruto looked at the serious face of Sarutobi and shrugged. "Take it if you want, I can't get it to work anyway. But now that you know my secret, can you please not tell anyone?"

"Child, I've never broken any of my promises I made to you." Sarutobi stated. "And I am not going to break any promises to you now. However I can see potential in using this Dungeon Monk bloodline for intensive training purposes, and your connection to the demon merchants that allows you to buy powerful items and bloodline abilities is an advantage to the village I cannot over look."

"Yeah! Almaz sensei gave me the coolest gifts!" Naruto said with a grin. "I will need to become stronger so I can protect this world as he meant for me to do."

"He sounds like a most honourable man." Sarutobi said with a sigh as he thought over all the information Naruto had told him. "Naruto, would you mind hearing the selfish request of an old man?"

"Ah… er sure old man Hokage. You're the only one who has been there for me throughout my life from the beginning." Naruto said scratching his head in embarrassment.

"I've a special team of ninjas that are extremely loyal to me and they could be trusted to keep a secret. I'd like for you to create dungeons for their training. You say that the maximum level of time you can keep someone in a dungeon is half a year isn't it?" Sarutobi asked. "And since they will remain ageless here, it makes for the perfect training spot. They would not be told anything of the Netherworlds or the demons, they'll only be told that you have a special space/time bloodline that allows for the creation of these sub-realities. Your bloodline is also a SS-rank secret. You'll of course be paid for your services every time we need a dungeon as secret A-rank missions that would be listed in public profile as A-rank research missions."

"SS-rank secret and A-rank missions! Wow!" Naruto said with stars in his eyes. "Sure, I can create dungeons for them if they wouldn't ask about the Netherworlds."

"Leave that part to me. But for the plan to work, we'll also need to create a cover for you so that if any of them ask you any questions, you'll know how to handle it." Sarutobi said thinking quickly. "It might be best if we let them think the Dungeon Monk, Blacksmith and Fusionist abilities are the one and the same. We'll also reveal that you've found your abilities a few days before the genin exams and have managed to train your skills to your current level after spending months in the sub-reality."

"Ok." Naruto said with an eager nod.

"Now Naruto, you've said you possessed a cache of items that you've powered up during the training sessions with this Almaz fellow." Sarutobi requested. "In those powered up items contain skills and bloodline abilities that you currently have no use for. Would you mind if I buy some of them from you to pass to my trusted ninjas?"

"Sure, but since Almaz sensei refuse to help in the training fights, I could only summon low level monsters to train against. The items they dropped are not very rare or powerful." Naruto explained as he opened his small bottomless pouch and somehow managed to pull up a large book. "This is a book of all possible skills/abilities that Almaz sensei gave me. Powering up my current cache of items only net me skills and bloodline abilities of C-rank and below."

"That would be enough at the moment." Sarutobi said accepting the book and began flipping through it. "I see the Sharigan and Byakugan are listed as B-rank bloodlines and there's even prices listed in the descriptions for their purchase. Simply amazing, but it also highlighted the fact of how powerful the demons of these Netherworlds are if they are able to treat bloodline abilities as mere merchant products. Your teacher Almaz had the right idea. It would not do for too many people of this world to learn about the demon worlds. Who knows what disaster might befall this world if the demons' attentions are drawn to us? But I wonder Naruto why you are not able to just create items with the Dungeon Monk bloodline as opposed to monsters?"

"From Almaz description, the Dungeon Monk bloodline is a reality manipulation ability that taps into the energy of all realities. Living things left a distinctive signature in the energies from various realties. The Dungeon Monk ability randomly picked a few of these living signatures and cloned them into the sub-reality with whatever equipments that they were wearing. As these clones do not possess any souls, they are an inhumane version of the real thing." Naruto explained. "Inanimate objects that are not alive do not leave any distinctive signatures, thus the Dungeon Monk bloodline can never be used for item creation as their signatures cannot be detected in the wild energies of realities."

"I see… whatever the case, the Dungeon Monk bloodline is a powerful and interesting ability." Sarutobi mused as he looked at the skills and bloodlines book. "And with a team of ninjas, you might be able to create more powerful monsters for them to fight against which would increase the rarity of the loot."

Sarutobi looked at the spread of green hills around him, handing the book back to Naruto.

"But enough of such matters. Now that we are here Naruto. How about showing me this monster creation ability of yours." Sarutobi said as he took out a kunai. "It's been a long time since I've a serious fight, I'm afraid that I've become rusty."

Naruto's face light up with a grin as he hefted his sword. "Alright I'll do it! It's my first time fighting with old man Hokage."

As his face ceased into concentration. Naruto wished his Dungeon Monk abilities to create mid-level monsters for him to fight. After all, old man Hokage was here, surely mid-level monsters would not be too much trouble for him.

Sarutobi's eyes widen as a dark haze covered the surrounding hills, condensing into the physical forms of humanoid monsters with pig like nose.

"Those are orcs." Naruto said as he swings his sword in an attack position. "They are quite capable with the axes and maces they wield."

"Naruto, what were you thinking when you created so many of them?" Sarutobi shouted as he waved at the hordes of orcs rampaging towards them. Loud roars sounded in the sub-reality as the ground shook with their advance.

"It'll be alright old man Hokage." Naruto shouted as he formed the seal for the Shadow Clones Technique. Fifty over shadow clones puffed into view wielding the same green sword. "Charge!"

Sarutobi sighed and shake his head as he watched the horde of Orcs clashed into the horde of Naruto clones.

"I guess I better get serious. The monsters looked to be genin or chunin level in their attacks, but there's a lot of them. I'll need to use an area wide technique." Sarutobi said exasperatedly. His hands flashed into a long string of handseals. "Fire Dragon Technique! Phoenix Flames Technique! Firestorm Technique!"

In the thick of the fighting, Naruto looked up to see the descending fire techniques that wiped out a whole section of the Orc hordes. A thought ran through his head as he unleashed his various sword techniques as well as wind spells against his enemies.

_Old Man Hokage is really very powerful!_

OoooO

Hayate looked wearily at Anko who was biting into her dango angrily as she leaned beside a large wagon laden with food and water. There were two other wagons beside them that were similarly laden with supplies. Add the three wagons together and they would have enough food, stocked to last a small squad of ninjas for a month.

He had no idea what had happened. One moment he was waiting his turn outside the Hokage's office to discuss what to do with the Uzumaki Naruto child, the next minute the Hokage had charged out of his office, handing him an S-rank mission which was to get Anko and had the two of them prepare three wagons full of food and water to last twelve people for a month. He and Anko were also ordered to pack enough clothes and basic necessity for a month long mission.

To make everything worse, the whole thing had to be done with the utmost secrecy. The problem was, when you want a mission handled in a hurry and with extreme secrecy, normally you wouldn't ask for Anko, surely the Hokage knew that! That woman had been in a bad mood since the moment he had interrupted her lunch by handing her the mission. For the next few hours, they had been laboring to fill three wagons before driving them off into training area 78 which was a closed off section just for Anbu training. They had then let the horses lose and tie them to nearby trees.

Someone wandered into the training area, Hayate looked up and was surprised to see a pale faced Iruka carrying a stuffed backpack. He eyed Hayate and Anko cautiously and gave a weak wave.

"Hi." Iruka said smiling weakly.

"You must be kidding me!" Anko said in a pissed off voice. "Don't tell me you're here as well for the mission. What's the Hokage thinking giving an S-rank mission to a chunin?"

Iruka flushed, quickly moving to stand next to Hayate as both men maintained as far a distance from Anko as was politely possible.

"I am not sure." Iruka said scratching his head. "I received the mission right after school was over."

"School! School?" Anko slapped her head. "That's it. That old man's gone senile on us. He's asking a school teacher to do an S-rank mission!"

"Anko!" Hayate hissed, looking around the area quickly. "You don't *cough* talk about the Hokage like that!"

"Oh leave her be, you can't change her personality." A female voice said as Yugao stepped out into the clearing also carrying a large backpack on her shoulders. She grinned at Hayate who flushed at seeing his girlfriend. "Hayate, guess the Hokage finally paired us on a mission together. Hi… erm what's your name?"

"That's Iruka, _the_ School Teacher." Anko broke in before Hayate could speak.

"Anko, you shouldn't go about bullying chunin." A deep voice said as Ibiki, Raido, Tenzo, Ebisu, and Asuma walked out into the clearing.

There was a swirl of leaves as Kakashi also appeared.

Anko blinked, observing the people around her before blinking again.

"Something's not right, what kind of mission need the Head of the Torture and Interrogation department, Anbu, special jonin, and even chunin level ninjas to complete?" Anko said as she straightened herself up, her expression suddenly serious.

"I am sure the Hokage has his own reason." Kakashi said, his head facing the adult book that he was reading. "Though I wonder what the preparations are being made for my team. I was told to drop everything, gather stuff I'll need for a one month mission and to come here."

"So was I, and the two of us were only just assigned to our teams two days ago!" Asuma said with a shake of his head. "I wonder what that man is thinking."

"He's your father, didn't he told you anything about the mission?" Anko prodded as Asuma's face froze and he looked away.

Yugao moved towards Anko and shake her head, silently motioning to her not to press the personal issue. It's common knowledge among higher level ninjas that the Hokage never got along well with his eldest son.

Asuma himself did not bother to reply, sitting down next to Iruka. There was silence as everyone waited. After a few minutes, there was the sound of movement out in the forest, everybody straightened themselves as the Third Hokage stepped into the clearing in his battle gear carrying a big backpack on his shoulders followed by… Naruto who was similarly outfitted except without any battle gear.

"… Naruto?" Kakashi said breaking the silence, his visible eye widening in surprise.

"Hi Kakashi sensei! We're going to have some fun!" Naruto said cheerfully, pumping his hands in the air.

A wave of killer intent suddenly swept across the clearing causing Naruto to freeze up.

"Hokage sama." Anko said sweetly. "Did you happen to misfile the rank of the mission? Cause an S-rank mission is not a FIELD TRIP!"

"I must also point out the peculiarities in this mission." Asuma pointed out bitingly.

Sarutobi gave a smile as he faced his gathered ninjas. "Ah, all will be revealed in a few minutes. EVERYONE! Gather around the wagons."

The gathered ninjas instantly moved towards the wagon at the command as Sarutobi turned to Naruto. "If you may Naruto, now would be a good time."

Naruto nodded, eyeing Anko carefully before he squeezed his eye shut in concentration.

"It will take a few minutes, I've never transported such large objects before." Naruto said before falling silent.

"Transport?" Yugao asked curiously.

Sarutobi shook his head and motioned everyone to be silent. A few minutes passed and several of the gathered ninjas, especially Anko began to get antsy.

"If this is some kind of joke…" Anko began before she was interrupted by Tenzo.

"Someone tagged my chakra." Tenzo said surprising everyone. "That connection doesn't feel like it's done with a chakra force though."

"I felt it as well." Kakashi added staring intently at his student.

"Now that you've pointed it out, I am tagged as well." Ibiki said in a musing tone.

For a moment, nothing happened, then there were startled cries as the world around them twisted into splashes of bright colors. There was a horrible sensation of everything being compressed before everyone, plus the three wagons reappeared onto what appears to be a beach of some sort. The sandy coastline stretch into the distance and there was a large pool of water on the other end.

"What the **** happened?" Anko asked in shock looking around her.

"Anko! Watch what you say, there's a child here!" Yugao said in an aghast tone of voice.

"Tenzo, build a house with the Four Pillars House Technique over there." Sarutobi said pointing to a spot to his right. "Make it large enough for all of us."

"Old man, I think you own us some explanation first." Asuma spoke up, looking extremely irritated.

"Ah yes in a moment. I believe that the phrase, action speaks louder than words, will prove true in this case. I will show you through actions before explaining everything to you." Sarutobi said, raising a hand to stall all the questions.

"I will first separate all of you into four teams and reveal something to you before explaining.

Team Kakashi includes:

1) Kakashi as team leader

2) Raido

3) Iruka

Team Asuma includes:

1) Asuma as team leader

2) Ibiki

3) Ebisu

Team Yugao includes:

1) Yugao as team leader

2) Hayate

3) Anko

Team Sarutobi includes:

1) Sarutobi as team leader

2) Naruto

3) Tenzo

Everyone put your backpacks near the wagon and ready your weapons. Naruto, some low level ones to start us off would be good." Sarutobi said turning to Naruto who gave a nod.

"Ready our weapons? To battle what? Sand and water?" Anko asked sarcastically.

"Anko, please learn to be more patient and ready your weapons." Sarutobi replied in exasperation.

The ground shook and everyone turned to face the large wood house that Tenzo had built with his Wood Release technique. Kakashi's attention remained on Naruto who seemed to be at the center of everything that's happening. His eyes widened as noticed the dark haze gathering around them.

"Team Asuma, surround the house and protect it from harm." Sarutobi barked out as everyone began to notice the black mist gathering in the distance around them, some were even forming in the water.

"Team Sarutobi will guard the wagons." Sarutobi continued giving his commands. Yugao gave a gasp as shapes began to form out of the dark haze. "Team Yugao, you'll handle the destroying of all monsters on land. Team Kakashi, protect the waterlines and prevent the monsters in the water from reaching land! Mission starts now!"

For a minute everyone froze as they look on at the incredulous sight of a horde of humanoid flower creatures standing on two legs charging towards them and a group of women with tails holding tridents forming in the crystal blue waters.

"What…" Hayate sputtered, giving voice to everyone's surprise.

"LISTEN TO YOUR ORDERS KONOHA NINJAS!" Sarutobi bellowed. "KILL EVERYTHING THAT MOVES EXCEPT YOUR FELLOW NINJAS!"

"Kill everything that moves…" Anko said slowly as she glanced at the rampaging crowd of flower-people-creatures. A smile crept across her face as she licked her lips. "HAHA! Let's kill them!"

"Anko!" Yugao barked out as Anko charged ahead without waiting for her team. "That crazy girl, she's going to get herself killed! Hayate, move out!"

Hayate nodded, drawing his katana, shooting one last glance at Naruto who he was sure was the cause of everything, before charging into battle. All further thoughts were cast aside as he focused all his attention on protecting his girlfriend from the flower type humanoid monsters.

"Shit! They can shoot needles!" Anko cried out as she leap out of the way of the storm of sharp needles. "Oh that's it you bunch of sissies! No matter what flowers you're spawn from, you're going down hard! YAAAAA!"

"Why did the Hokage put her in my team?" Yugao wailed as she decapitated several of the flower creatures near her. They fell to the ground leaking green blood which smells of crushed flowers and dried earth. "I'm responsible if she dies!"

"Yugao calm down, we still do not yet know the full abilities of these monsters." Hayate spoke out as they began slaying the monsters in a circle, their backs facing each other for greater protection. Anko was somewhere in the midst of the green flower monsters, leaving a path of destruction behind her.

"Hayate! Some of the creatures are moving towards the wagons!" Yugao called out.

"I am sure the Hokage can handle a few of those creatures. Anko would be in trouble if we don't get to her soon." Hayate reasoned. "Yugao, I think we'll have to use the Dance of the Crescent Moon if we're to clear a larger section of these hordes of monsters."

"Let's do it!" Yugao said temporarily cutting a space in front of her as her hands flashed through the handseals for the Shadow Clone Technique. In moments three clones of herself and three clones of Hayate stood back to back with each other, bringing their katana and swords up in unison. "Let's see how they'll fare with our next move. Dance of the Crescent Moon!"

The six shadow clones and the two originals began to flow across each other, forming a complicated pattern as they slashed out at the flower creatures near them in a wide circle. All of the monsters were killed although one of Hayate's shadow clones was destroyed in the process. Their efforts enabled them to reach Anko's side just as she was ducking out of the way from a storm of sharp flying petals.

"Petals attacks now!" Anko cried out in indignation as she charged into the monster horde again. "Stay still and let me slay all of you!"

Yugao felt a pounding headache as she resisted the urge to smash her fist into Anko's thick skull.

"If we survive this." Yugao gritted out through clenched teeth. "I am going to request for a team transfer!"

OoooO

The teams of ninjas who had started out fresh had ended up in a disheveled state three hours later. With the four teams working together, they had managed to clear out the monsters in less than an hour. They had then spent the next two hours scavenging anything of value off the creatures' bodies with reassurance from the Hokage that once they had done that task, he would explain. Naruto was an invaluable aid as he ran around pointing out which items on the dead monsters were of value.

He had called the fish women Mermaids and had pointed out that their tridents and their scales in particular were very valuable. The flower creatures were apparently named Flora Beasts, and their petals were extremely valuable. The various ninjas gathered were surprised when he had also healed their flesh wounds which pointed to a higher level of chakra control then was usually found in a genin. Kakashi in particular was eyeing his student whom he had consider a school dead last, and then a skillful swordsman with suspicions. Iruka was also surprised at the changes in Naruto, eying him in surprise.

"Anko you don't really have to squash their bodies like that!" Yugao was saying, a shade of green on her face as she carried the basket of petals back to the camp. "They are already dead! We just need the petals!"

"Like you said, they are already dead." Anko said with a shrug, hefting her own baskets. "We just need their petals, and they smell so good when their juices came out, like freshly mowed earth."

Yugao turned an even darker shade of green at Anko's words. Hayate put an arm around her shoulder in reassurance, shaking his head at Anko's antics as he carried his own basket.

"Anko, you really need to learn some restraint." Ibiki said from behind them with a frown on his scared face. "The dead should be respected. I do not totally approve of the Hokage's behavior of looting these creatures' bodies."

"But how did those monsters appeared and how did we get here?" Asuma said in a heavy voice. His team was assigned to help Yugao gather the petals. "I've checked. This is not some complicated genjutsu, everything here is real. I've a very strong suspicion that boy Naruto is at the root of everything. My father had been deferring to him several times before each event happened."

"If he can make more of these monsters appear again, I'd do whatever he asked of me." Anko said with a happy sigh.

Yugao rolled her eyes behind Anko's back as they walked back into camp. The two teams placed the baskets full of petals beside the wagons. Stacks of jeweled tridents and baskets of gleaming fish scales were already carefully sat aside in one corner. Yugao lead her teams back to where the Hokage and Team Kakashi were currently gathered.

"Yeech, all of you smell of fish." Anko said holding her nose as they neared them.

"You try plucking the scales off sixty over of those mermaid creatures without smelling as I do before saying anything else." Raido countered with visible irritation. "I felt like a fish monger in the wet market!"

"Now quiet down everyone. I believe it's time for an explanation." Sarutobi said, calling everyone to attention.

"At last." Asuma said darkly. "Stop treating us like your playthings father."

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at his son. "What I am going to reveal to you is an SS-rank secret. You'll be the only ones currently told of this and you're all gathered here because among all of Konoha's ninjas you are the most trustworthy and loyal to the village. For your case Iruka, Naruto specifically insisted on you being involved in this mission."

Anko's eyes widened at the proclamation of the Hokage's trust in her. For the first time in years, a blush crept onto her face as the Hokage continued to explain his actions in the hush silence. Iruka in the meantime turned to look at Naruto in surprise.

"You're not to reveal what I am going to tell you to even the village elders and most certainly not to the council. I entrust you with this secret for a child's life could be threatened if this information falls into the wrong hands." Sarutobi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulders as he continued. "Naruto possessed a very special and powerful bloodline limit that recently awakened.

He bears the ability to manipulate space/time itself, creating a small reality that exists outside of time and space. He is now currently able to maintain that sub-reality as he calls it for a period of half a year, while only a minute of time passes by in the real world. He is also able to summon hordes of random monsters into this sub-reality. I will not bother you with the technical details, but you should know that these creatures that are created are flesh clones of the original creatures, they bear no souls, which results in their hostility against any living beings.

This makes it a perfect training ground, as one could virtually spend months of intensive training here without aging and return back to our own world after only a minute has passed. The loot that were collected from the monsters are also real and permanent and of tremendous values. Naruto possessed a few other abilities as well through his bloodline which I would not explain at the moment, but I am sure that all of you can imagine what will happen to Naruto's if even this aspect of his bloodline is revealed."

"If I had not experience everything first hand. I would not have believed it." Ibiki said slowly looking at Naruto who was grinning at them. "But once the secret is out, the council will turn this child into a power pawn, and that's nothing compared to what the other ninja villages would do if they know of the existence of such a bloodline. Such a powerful bloodline might even be the trigger of wars between the ninja villages."

"You truly are the number one surprising ninja of the academy." Kakashi said shaking his head wearily at Naruto. "But that did not explain how he gained his skills with the sword."

"We'll leave that matter aside for the future." Sarutobi said giving Kakashi a look that said the topic was closed. "We'll rest for the day. Since the sub-reality has no passage of time, we'll begin the next day after the timer rang at the sixth hour. You'll all be under intensive training here for the next one month worth of time or until our food supply ran out." Sarutobi ordered as he looked at all his trusted ninjas.

"Go rest and freshen up. We need to shift all our supplies into the house tomorrow before we really begin our training. Naruto, you can spend your time on the other task I assigned to you. Team Sarutobi would be permanently assigned to guarding of the house so you'll not be in any serious combat. Hayate, Raido, Yugao, I'll like the three of you to coach Naruto in your individual sword techniques." Sarutobi continued looking at the three ninjas he had singled out. "Naruto has agreed to share his sword techniques with you three as well. Alright Konoha ninjas, stand down, you're all dismissed."

"I'm not sure what the kid could teach me, but I'm off to have a bath." Raido said as he moved towards his backpack to get some fresh clothes.

"Well you guys can bath in the lake first. We ladies will come after you've finished." Anko said with a sniff at the fishy smell drifting from Team Kakashi. She turned to see Ibiki walking away from the house. "Ibiki, where are you going?"

"The monsters created by the kid may be soulless creatures, but I'll still like to give them a decent burial. It's only right after we've gained so much from their bodies." Ibiki said simply before walking away.

Sarutobi looked at Ibiki's departing back and sighed. "Ibiki's right, we should respect the dead, whether they are soulless or not. That's the Konoha way. Resting time will be extended to eight hours. Those that wish to help Ibiki with the burial of the Flora Beasts can do so. I'll handle the burial of the Mermaids. Naruto the task assigned to you is more important, concentrate on it."

The rest of the ninjas watched as the Hokage made for the lake while Naruto nodded and moved towards where the loot they had gathered from battle were placed. Anko shrugged and walked in the direction Ibiki had disappeared to while Yugao pulled Hayate to follow after the Hokage.

Iruka hesitated, dying to talk to Naruto about what had happened but then looked at the Hokage's retreating back.

"Yugao, Hayate, go and help Ibiki." Kakashi ordered. "My team already had the smell of fish on us, we'll help the Hokage. Raido, Iruka let's go."

"I don't like fish." Asuma said dryly as he turned to Ebisu. "Ebisu, go help the Hokage, I am going after Ibiki."

"What!" Ebisu gaped at Asuma as he walked away. He shook his head as he made his way towards the lake muttering to himself. "That Asuma, isn't this a misuse of his team leader position? … This has been one messed up night. I suppose I should be glad that the Hokage trusted me enough to let me into this mission but…"

Naruto glanced at the sunglass wearing ninja as he disappeared into the distance and grinned, it had been fun to see the surprised expression on the faces of so many of the jonins. As long as they did not know of the Netherworlds, no harm would be done. Now he had another task to do.

Reaching into the basket of petals, he took out a single petal and concentrate on it, pumping all his chakra into the petal as he used his Blacksmith skill to power up the single petal to unlock all the skills that the single petal could possibly contain. A blue glow surrounded the petal as it absorbed the chakra.

The night was young and there were still many items to power up.

OoooO


	5. Chapter 5

**Story Title: Apprentice of a Hero**

**Crossover:** Disgaea 3/Phantom Brave/Naruto

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any story, plots or characters taken from Phantom Brave PS2 game, Disgaea 3 PS3 game and Naruto Anime/ Manga

**Chapter 5: The prize of the C-rank bloodline limits**

Iruka woke up the next day wondering where he was as he looked at the unfamiliar ceiling. In a flash, memories of what had happened the last few hours ago stomped through his head. He looked at his timer which he had placed beside his belongings. From what the timer showed, it seemed that five hours had passed. He had one hour of time left before meeting the Hokage and the rest outside the house.

Iruka opened the door to his room and glanced down the corridor. Tenzo had made the house quite spacious, enough for everyone to have a room to themselves with a few spare rooms to store their cargo. Iruka had been unable to talk to Naruto last night especially since the Hokage had left instructions that Naruto was not to be disturbed in his own room. It was difficult for Iruka to twist his head around the idea that his favorite and most mischievous student had somehow awakened a powerful and mysterious bloodline limit. Kakashi had also seemed disturbed by that fact though the man had seemed willing to let that matter pass for the moment.

He made his way to the room assigned to Naruto and knock on the door softly, fearing that Naruto might still be asleep.

"Come in." Naruto's voice said sleepily through the wooden door.

Iruka slide open the door to find Naruto trying to untangle himself from his blanket.

"Iruka sensei!" Naruto said excitedly once he saw Iruka, tossing the blankets to one side. "What do you think? Pretty cool mission huh?"

Iruka smiled at Naruto's loud and blusterous attitude. This was still the same Naruto he had known since Academy days, though he looked a bit more settled down and confident of his own abilities.

"Yes, this is an amazing training mission." Iruka said with a smile. "But about your bloodline limit, when did it awaken?"

"Actually a few days before the genin exams. I was mostly exploring on my own then." Naruto said as he moved to pick up a small pouch from beside his bed. "The Hokage asked me to keep it a secret when I told him, and when he told me he want to use my ability for training missions, I asked for you at once."

"That's very thoughtful of you, but I'm afraid my combat skills are nothing compared to the rest of the jonins." Iruka said as he looked at Naruto scrambling about for his shoes.

"That's exactly why I asked Hokage to add you into this mission." Naruto said as he found his missing shoes and triumphantly put them on. "What's the point of a training mission if you're only going to help powerful ninjas get even more powerful? Anyway, the Hokage also trusted you a lot so he agreed to include you in as well."

"I see." Iruka said, for a moment brimming with silent pride at the unspoken praise. "Well then, how about we see if we can get something for breakfast."

"Hmm you'll lose the sense of time if you stay here a few more days." Naruto said helpfully as they left the room and walked downstairs. "It's always bright in the sub-reality, so it's difficult to tell night or day. It might be better to call each interval rest time or meal time."

As they climbed down the stairs, the two of them froze at the sight of the dining area that Tenzo had created in the house. Slices of smoking ham lay on the wooden plates on top the large round wooden table, Seated at one corner of the table wolfing down the meal was Anko while Yugao, Hayate and the Hokage were moving about preparing the food in the kitchen area.

"Hokage sama." Iruka said in a horrified tone of voice. "I'll take over the cooking, why don't you go and sit down."

"Iruka just go and enjoy the meal. As I have told Yugao and Hayate, I happened to be quite a great cook. My grandson in particular likes my smoking ham." The Hokage said calmly as he pushed Iruka back into the dinning area. "Go sit down."

"Oh stop been wishy washy." Anko said as Iruka bumped into her. She grabbed him and pushed him into the chair besides her. "The Hokage offered to cook so let him. We can wash the dishes later in return."

"I didn't notice yesterday." Naruto said as he looked around the dining room. "But everything is made of wood."

"You expect metal, kid?" Anko asked dryly. "Tenzo has the Wood Release bloodline, everything he creates is wood."

"The Wood Release bloodline?" Iruka froze as he stared at Anko in shock. "Like the First Hokage?"

"Yes it is not a well known fact in Konoha because I asked Tenzo to keep a low profile." The Hokage said as he appeared behind them setting down several plates of fried vegetables. "But since you'll be working with him for a month's period, it will be good for you to know, just don't tell it to everyone else when you get back."

"Yes Hokage sama." Iruka said with a quick nod.

"Now Naruto, take a plate of the food and come with me. We need to discuss the next event." The Hokage said as he walked out of the room.

Naruto followed soon after and Iruka looked at their retreating backs wandering what they were planning. Anko gave him a poke in his ribs, surprising him.

"Don't be nosy. Eat your food, chunin level school teacher." Anko said looking at him askance. "Or do you need me to feed them to you?"

Iruka glared at Anko with pursed lips as he huffed indignantly.

OoooO

"The Flora Beast Petal that I powered up yesterday unlocked three D-rank skills and one C-rank bloodline. The D-rank skills are nothing worth while, but the C-rank bloodline limit is the Sweet Aroma ability. According to the book, the user will constantly emit a sweet smell that heals those who breathe it in." Naruto explained. "Though it's a C-rank skill, its support capability is listed as B-rank in power. Those with advanced control of it are able to heal only those that they want instead of everyone around them."

"Ah that sounds interesting. I am sure that it would fit some of the kunoichi, but right now there's only Anko and Yugao. I doubt Anko would want such a… feminine bloodline, and as for Yugao, we'll stick to the plan of passing her the sword skills first. We can keep the petal for later." Sarutobi said as he took a sheet of paper Naruto had passed to him. "Thank you Naruto for your time in listing out all the skills you've unlocked from other objects in the past. You are sure that you don't want anything in return for implanting those skills into the ninjas currently with us?"

"You're already giving me S-rank pay for this mission. Just count it in as part of the package." Naruto said with a shrug. "It's not as if I need those skills yet, I still need to master the sword skills I've implanted into myself before I start on any new ones. I've powered up those objects during the training session with Almaz sensei, and most are not quite suitable for me yet, so I might as well pass them to those that can use them. But I can only implant four C-rank bloodline abilities, or several C-rank skill techniques every twelve hours with my current level of chakra reserves. So the rest of the teams would have to wait till the next cycle before they get their new skills."

"That will be alright. Hmm… It appears the highest level of bloodlines and skills you have is C-rank." Sarutobi said as he looked through the list of skills Naruto currently had unlocked. "In this case let's chose the five ninjas who will get their new C-rank bloodlines or skills today."

"I've got some cool skills for Iruka sensei." Naruto exclaimed. "Let's list him down as one of the first five ninjas."

"Alright then." Sarutobi said with a nod. "I've decided, Iruka, Yugao, Raido, Ibiki, and Hayate will get their C-rank bloodlines and skills first. Now these are the bloodlines and skills I need for you to pass to them…"

OoooO

As the sixth hour ended, all the Konoha ninjas gathered by the three wagons outside the house. They found the Hokage and Naruto already waiting there. Naruto was seated on the ground, three swords, a maple wood bow, and a leather bound book laid out in a fan shape in front of him.

"Do you want us to unload the wagons into the house now?" Asuma asked as he took in the strange scene.

"Actually not at the moment. Yugao, Hayate and Raido sit yourself in front of one of the swords." Sarutobi called out in a firm voice. "Ibiki sit in front of the bow and Iruka in front the book."

Asuma looked at his father with a frown, his old man had been acting quite strange since they came into this sub-reality training ground. It was understandable given the magnitude of Naruto's rare bloodline, but he was getting tired of the mystery act that his old man was putting up.

Looking around the group he saw that Anko was also shifting her body in slight agitation. There was some movement among the group as the five ninjas that were singled out made their way forward and sat down in front of Naruto.

Sarutobi turned to Naruto who nodded. Asuma watched as Naruto waved his hand at the objects in front of him. There was a wave of strong chakra presence as the five objects dissolved into globes of lights which streamed into Raido, Hayate, Yugao, Ibiki and Iruka.

Asuma's eyes widened as the five ninjas began to jerk backwards as the light struck them. As the last orbs of lights disappeared into the five ninjas, Asuma glared hard at his father.

"No more games father." Asuma said darkly. Sarutobi looked up at his son in surprise, it was the first time Asuma had dropped protocol and not call Sarutobi by his position in public. "Stop hiding things from us. What did that child do to them?"

"I believe Naruto has just passed each of them either an unique bloodline ability or several skill techniques." Sarutobi said simply.

Asuma gaped at Sarutobi's words before turning to look at the five ninjas who had begun to get up jerkily. Iruka in particular seemed to be shivering slightly, his whole body swaying as if he had too much to drink.

"How can a child pass a bloodline limit to anyone?" Anko demanded from the side of the crowd.

"This is one aspect of Naruto's bloodline limit. He is able to infuse chakra into inanimate objects which can raise the powers of the objects to unbelievable levels. This process will unlock the hidden potential in each objects which he can then implant into any person as a specialized bloodline limit or unique skill techniques." Sarutobi said looking at the stunned ninjas gathered before him. "Why do you think I declare knowledge of his bloodline a SS rank secret? It's not just his ability to create dungeons outside of time and space. What do you think will happen if the world knew that Konoha have a bloodline which can create other bloodlines?"

There was a thump as Ebisu sat down onto the ground, his legs giving out under him. Iruka who was standing at the side held onto his head, looking a bit green in the face.

"I've this knowledge in my head." Iruka said looking like he was a bit drunk. He pointed into the distance. "It's telling me if I channel my chakra to my finger…"

A blinding white beam of light shot out from Iruka's finger blasting a smoking crater in the ground where Naruto used to be standing. Naruto himself had already jumped out of the way, with an extremely guilty look on his face.

"Some bloodlines or skills might not be totally compatible with some people. They either didn't work for them, or they will leave the person quite sick for a few hours after the implantation process." Naruto explained looking abashed. "I think Iruka might be the latter case."

"Shit." Anko cursed as Iruka wobbly turned around and pointed at the group.

She dashed forward, pressing the pressure points on Iruka's neck as he slumped to the ground unconscious. She then shot a suspicious look at the other four who had gone through the implantation process. Yugao looked quite dazed, but the other three looked alert and normal.

"The little guy's going to take a long nap." Anko said as she set Iruka onto the ground with surprising gentleness. "Hayate, check if your girlfriend needs a doze off as well."

"I'm alright." Yugao shook her head. "Just a bit dizzy."

"This is incredible." Ibiki said observing Naruto keenly. "I have this knowledge of how to use an ice genjutsu and ninjutsu combination technique in my head. I was not even aware that there's a way to use ice techniques outside of a specialized bloodline limit. Now all I need to do is to channel my chakra in accordance to the memory to execute the move. To be able to impart skills and bloodlines to others, I've never heard of such a gift."

"And you wouldn't." Sarutobi said firmly. "To the outside world, Naruto's bloodline limit does not exist because I expect all of you to keep it a secret. To those that break this SS-rank secret, you know the consequences."

The gathered ninjas nodded though Asuma was looking at Naruto intensely.

"Naruto can only implant a few bloodlines or skills every twelve hours. The next batch will have to wait until the next cycle. Yugao, Hayate and Raido, Naruto had passed to the three of you five powerful sword techniques ranging from D to C ranks, including two that Hayate has already encountered, the Slayer's Descent move and the Hurricane slash. I expect the three of you to train these sword techniques to their full potential during your time here." Sarutobi said sternly.

Kakashi who had been standing silently in the crowd suddenly looked up, as the puzzle of Naruto's sword skills was revealed.

"That's how Naruto got all his sword techniques isn't it?" Kakashi said, a look of understanding in his eyes. "Those sword techniques that suddenly made Naruto so powerful came from his own ability to implant those skills into himself."

"You've guess rightly Kakashi. After Naruto implanted those sword techniques into himself, he had also spent months' worth of time in the sub-reality training his skills to the current level." Sarutobi said with a nod. "Iruka has the Blast Finger bloodline limit which allows him to shoot beams of concentrated chakra from his fingers.

Ibiki has been given the Psycho Mirage skill which is a powerful and specialized genjutsu and ninjutsu combination technique, allowing him to create ice to be used for attacks. Once you mastered this technique, you could effectively teach other ninjas this skill as well. The only difference is that they have to learn it the hard way instead of having the technique instantly activated with the usage of chakra."

"All these are techniques and bloodlines that I've never heard before. How do you even know their names and the way that they work?" Asuma asked as he looked at his father.

"Naruto uncovered a book listing all known skills and bloodlines from the body of a monster during the time he spent training by himself." Sarutobi explained. "Using it, he was able to understand the skills and bloodlines he had unlocked in powered up objects with the aid of the book. That book is under my safe keeping right now and is also considered a SS rank artifact.

Also, since you are all now aware of the full limits of Naruto's bloodline, I will reveal my plan to all of you. I am going to make sure each of you gathered here gained at least one bloodline limit or several unique and powerful skills before this one month's worth of time is up. I will also expect all of you to train all your bloodlines and skills to their full potential. Explore the bloodlines and skills given to you on your own and incorporate ways to use it in battles.

Now then, I need someone to carry Iruka to his room, while the rest of us unload the wagons. Yugao, you can go and rest as well. The next monster fighting session will begin in three hours' time."

As everyone dispersed to help unload the wagons, Anko walked up to Naruto with a smile that sends shivers down his spine.

"Now, Naruto is it?" Anko said with a predatory smile. "Since you'll be giving me bloodlines and skills, try to give me those that can do a lot of destruction will you? It'll make me ever so happy."

Naruto gulped as Anko leaned forward, revealing her set of well shaped cleavage.

"Ah… ok?" Naruto said in a horrified high pitched squeak.

"Good." Anko said straightening herself with a pleased smile. "Just don't give me any sissy bloodline. If you do, I'll cut your balls off."

Naruto paled as he watched Anko walking to the wagons to help out.

"No puny skills for the psycho lady. Got it." Naruto said weakly as he walked back towards the house.

OoooO

Five hours later, after all the items were unloaded into the house, Naruto begun handing out the weapons that he had already powered up with his chakra to all the gathered ninjas. Just by having skin contact with the weapons allowed them to access the unique skills hidden within the weapons and have knowledge on how to access it. Naruto had added that with time they would learn how to use the skills without having to touch the powered up weapons, but it would be easier for everyone if the skills were directly implanted into them.

Most of the gathered ninjas had taken a set of powered up kunai or daggers except for Yugao, Hayate and Raido who took a sword each. They had begun the next training session with a team short. Kakashi was assigned to Asuma's team with the mission to clear the monsters on land, while Raido was assigned to Yugao's team where they were supposed to battle the monsters in the water. Iruka was still out of commission though Naruto had stated that he should be fine with rest.

Naruto had then proceeded to create mid-level monsters for this round. This time, several powerful sea serpents had appeared in the water while a horde of humans wearing gleaming white armor appeared on land wielding swords and shields. No sense of humanity could be found in these soulless human clones as the armored humans immediately charged forward to where Asuma's team was positioned.

Though not ninjas, the human clones were highly skilled with swords and also unbelievably fast even though they were wearing heavy armor. There was also a small group of human clones that did not wear any armor but were dressed in robes lingering at the back of the soulless army. Each of them carried a thick tome in each of their hands as they somehow rained lightning, sharp blades of wind and fireballs at Team Asuma as well as any armored humans clones caught in the path.

Ebisu was struck by a stray bolt of lightning and was out of commission while Kakashi was forced to reveal his Sharingan to keep track of the fast movements of the armored targets and aid in the fight. At an unspoken command, Ibiki guarded Ebisu's injured body while Kakashi dealt with the army of armored swordsmen. With a large water dragon, Kakashi opened a path for Asuma to strike at the robed figures at the back of the army who continued casting their dangerous elemental techniques.

The tides turned when Tenzo had joined the inland battle, apparently sent by the Hokage once he saw that Ebisu was in no condition to fight. It took another half an hour before all the soulless human clones were killed. Team Asuma had trudged back to the house which had become their base, weary and suffering bruises and cuts on their bodies. Team Yugao was already gathered at the base, bodies of the giant serpents that they had slay floating on the water.

"We'll rest for half an hour before going out to scavenge items that might be precious and of use to us." Sarutobi said as Naruto began healing Ebisu's injured arm which had been struck by a lightning bolt.

"It suddenly occur to me that one can amass quite a lot of wealth battling monsters in the sub-reality." Raido suddenly spoke up slowly.

"That's true, and that's one of the purposes of us training here." Sarutobi said confirming Raido's statement. "Not all the items could be sold back in our world, but of those that could be sold, all the gathered ninjas would gain a percentage of the profits. You'll also be allowed to take any equipment found as loot if it is of use to you, provided they are confirmed to be not potentially dangerous to anyone."

"Though Naruto's bloodline is not offensive, its enormous support capabilities are unimaginable." Yugao said slowly. "Training and amassing wealth at the same time, while not aging even though a long time might have passed, this bloodline is incredibly powerful in a pure support type of way."

"Yes, that's why I've entrusted all of you with his secret while giving you further training in this reality at the same time." Sarutobi said with a nod. "If this training exercise proves useful to us after a month's time had ended, I might include more of my trusted ninjas into these training sessions."

"Then I'd like to volunteer myself for all the training sessions!" Anko called out, a grin on her face.

"Wouldn't including more people increase the risk of everyone finding out about Naruto's bloodline?" Kakashi asked with a frown.

"It is something I've considered, which is why only a few more others would be joining us in these training exercises." Sarutobi said nodding at Kakashi. "The training sessions will occur once every week, so let me know before hand if any of you wish to join us. Each training sessions will be counted as S-rank missions, as well as the chance to take a percentage of the loot we've gathered.

We will be doing team rotations after fifteen worth of days have passed. I want all of you to get to know how to work with each other as there may come a time when you need to team up in the real world. You are my elites and the most trusted ninjas of Konoha's corp. There's a reason why I've chosen all of you. In the meantime, rest up before we begin looting the bodies."

As the gathered ninjas drifted away, Kakashi looked in Naruto's direction. After the events of the past few hours, it seemed that Naruto was more than the bumbling idiot he had seemed at first. He'll have to keep a close eye on this surprising student of his.

OoooO

By the time of the next cycle, almost everyone had grown used to the sub-reality training. This time round, of the ninjas gathered around Naruto, another five were singled out and were asked to sit in front of Naruto. Anko, Tenzo, Ebisu, Asuma and Kakashi all sat in front of a book each.

"Alright Kakashi and Tenzo, I am going to pass you what is known as the Ice spell skills. These are skills that let's you instantly tap into your spiritual energies to create bolts of ice without any handseals." Naruto explained to the five ninjas before him. "Ebisu will get the Wind spell skill while Asuma and Anko will gain the Lightning spell skills. All of which serves the same function, just of a different element. From what the book says, these skills will also instantly give you elemental affinity of their individual elements."

"Though Konoha has no knowledge of any ice elemental techniques. It's my hope that those with the new elemental affinity can create your own ice manipulation techniques." Sarutobi said as he nodded to Kakashi and Tenzo.

"Lightning sounds destructive enough." Anko added in a blood curling chuckle.

Naruto shuddered slightly at being seated in front of the psychotic woman before waving his hands at the items. The five books dissolved into balls of chakra which streamed into the five ninjas seated in front of each of the items. This time round, there seemed to be no ill effects from the five ninjas.

Kakashi blinked as he held out his right hand. The air instantly cooled above his hand, forming a ball of ice.

"This is amazing." Iruka commented as he watched the hovering ball of ice. He had only just woken up from a long nap before being told of the events that had passed in his sleep. Appearance wise, Iruka had seemingly recovered from his skill implantation process.

Lightning crackled in Anko's hands as she activated her new skill. She turned and gave Naruto a grin that chilled his blood.

"Thanks for the gift boy. So when will our next training mission starts?" Anko asked, with a hint of maniac glee in her eyes.

"Since all of you didn't seem to have any ill effects from the skill implantation process, we will begin in fifteen minutes' time. As per normal, Team Sarutobi will be guarding the house, Team Yugao will be dealing with the water base monsters this time round while Team Kakashi and Team Asuma will be dealing with the land base monsters." Sarutobi said as he assigned out the duties to the gathered ninjas. "Remember that constant usage of your skills or new bloodline will continually make them more powerful, so I encourage you to use your new abilities in battle."

"Understood Hokage sama." The gathered ninjas spoke as one as they stood in front of Sarutobi.

"You may now go and prepare. Meet back in fifteen minutes' time." Sarutobi instructed. "I will need to talk to Naruto, you are all dismissed."

Naruto turned to face the Hokage as he gave a grin.

"So what else do you need me for?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You may have all those powerful implanted skills and bloodlines." Sarutobi said as he eyed Naruto with an impartial look. "But one thing I've noticed in the training sessions is that your ninja skills are still academy level. You can use the shadow clone and replacement techniques with great effect, most probably a result of your long period of solo training, but you lack even the most basic genin skills such as tree walking, which I am now going to remedy."

"You mean you're going to be teaching me tree walking?" Naruto said as his eyes light up at the thought of learning new techniques.

"Yes. While the others are fighting monsters, I'll begin teaching you the basic genin skills. We'll start with tree walking." Sarutobi explained. "Since there's a distinct lack of tall trees in this sub reality, you shall practice walking up the walls of the house until I can get Tenzo to grow a few trees for your training. But that can wait until the next training session."

"But what about protecting the house from monsters?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"I am sure Tenzo and I can handle anything that comes our way." Sarutobi said with a smile as he led Naruto towards the house, before planting a feet on the outer walls of the house and began walking up, to the amazed look of Naruto. "Now listen carefully to my instruction. You will need to focus your chakra to the soles of your feet. Use them to grip the walls of the house as you walk up. Remember that you have to keep a fine balance in how much chakra force you exert to grip the walls or this will happen."

Naruto watched as part of the wooden wall under Sarutobi's feet crunched into a small crater at the extra chakra force.

"I can get Tenzo to repair the walls after the training is over, but try to make as few mistakes as possible." Sarutobi said as Naruto grinned excitedly. "We'll keep up this training exercise for every monster fighting training. Once you manage to walk up to the top of the house or tree without any mishap, I'll proceed to teach you other new techniques."

"That's so cool! Thanks old man!" Naruto said with excitement.

"Good, then I think it is now time to begin the training exercise." Sarutobi said smiling as he pointed to the gathered ninjas behind Naruto. "Give us something a bit higher level this time round."

"Yes! Old man Hokage!" Naruto said as he frowned in concentration and the members of the four teams readied their weapons.

Black mist swept the land and sea as monsters took physical form. In the water, creatures of what looked like many snakes fused into a single large body hissed as they made their way towards the ninjas. On land, a horde of large dogs each with three heads ran towards the humans with blood curling howls, fire erupting at their feet and flames escaping from their mouths.

"Hydras and Cerberus." Naruto said as he quickly identified the two species of creatures. "The many snake heads of the Hydras attack in all direction so they are very strong in retaliation. The Cerberus' three dog heads can attack at once, in large hordes, they could do a lot of damage. Ice attacks work best on them."

"You heard Naruto." Sarutobi said as he leapt off the wall of the house, landing beside Naruto. "Everyone move out!"

"Yes Hokage sama!" The gathered ninjas spoke in unity as they ran towards their opponents at top speed, launching their attacks. In moments, only Sarutobi, Naruto and Tenzo were left near the house.

"Alright Naruto, do the wall exercise until all the monsters have been slayed." Sarutobi said as he eyed a small splinter of the Cerberus horde that managed to break away from Team Kakashi and Team Asuma. "Tenzo, get ready, it seemed that the battle has come to us early this time round…"

OoooO


	6. Chapter 6

**Story Title: Apprentice of a Hero**

**Crossover:** Disgaea 3/Phantom Brave/Naruto

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any story, plots or characters taken from Phantom Brave PS2 game, Disgaea 3 PS3 game and Naruto Anime/ Manga

**Chapter 6: Life in the dungeon**

Kakashi watched as Naruto was still struggling with water walking after one week's worth of practice. After Naruto had mastered tree walking, Sarutobi had passed the responsibility of coaching Naruto in basic genin skills to Kakashi, seeing as he was technically the sensei of Team 7. Not that he actually minded, it gave him time to bond and get to uncover the personalities of his mysterious student.

He would be the first to admit that Naruto did not leave him with much of a first impression. Though the child was able to do the high rank shadow clone technique, his skills in most areas tends to fall below academy standards. Of course, that was before his bloodline limit had awakened and Naruto had suddenly became a changed person. One thing Kakashi did have to admit though was that after the results of the bell test, he had pegged Naruto as the "Heart" of Team 7.

Sasuke might have been strong, but the path of vengeance he was going down was not the foundation of a good ninja. Sakura was a typically love struck fan girl of her age, her only reason of pursing the ninja career mostly lies with her infatuation, Sasuke. Naruto on the other hand was the only one Kakashi had seen as having the right building blocks to become a worthy ninja of Konoha. Now with the awakening of his powerful support capability bloodline, Naruto become more than a force to be reckoned with.

"Spread your chakra evenly across your feet and push against the water surface with the right amount of force." Kakashi instructed dryly from the side as Naruto sunk into the water for the hundredth time since the water walking training had begun. Naruto had improved a lot over the week though his poor chakra control was slowing his progress. Kakashi estimated that Naruto would probably master the water walking technique sometime tomorrow or the day after.

"I am doing that." Naruto grouched as he steadied himself above the water again. "But it's hard, like something is interfering with my chakra."

"We could probably get a Hyuga to look at your chakra pathways when we get back to see if there's really anything wrong." Kakashi conceded without looking up from reading his Icha Icha Paradise. "But I expect you to master water walking long before then."

"Yes Kakashi sensei!" Naruto shouted as he took a few more steady steps. Naruto's face was strained as he struggled to maintain his chakra output at a steady pace while he walked on top of the water.

Kakashi sighed, things might have changed, but it seemed that Naruto's still as loud as ever.

OoooO

Life for everyone settled in a routine as they got used to co-existing in the dungeon. By the time of the third week of training, Iruka was on friendly terms with most of the jonins. Not surprising since all of them were trapped in the place and forced to interact with each other until a month is up.

To Iruka's amazement he had also discovered that his fighting capabilities increased three fold through the three weeks of intensive combat training. He was still unable to wrap his mind around the fact that he had a legitimate bloodline, one passed to him by Naruto. But through out the weeks of constantly using that bloodline limit, his Blast Finger abilities had grown powerful enough to seriously injured or maimed low level enemies if they were hit by the concentrated chakra blast.

He had also taken this time in the dungeon to reach out to Naruto, the kinship he felt with the boy made him treat Naruto like his surrogate little brother. Naruto's personality was largely unchanged, though his skills had grown at a rapid rate, especially his sword fighting skills which were now on par with Hayate and the other swordsmen and women of Konoha. His little "brother" had also strike up a firm friendship with Hayate, Yugao and Raido, not much of a surprise as they tend to spend much of their free time in the dungeon honing their sword skills together.

The last time Iruka had heard, Naruto was chattering excitedly about coming up with a new sword style with all three sword masters, something called the Four Swordsmen of Konoha. Sarutobi had given a hearty laugh when he heard of the title, though he had encouraged the four of them to pursue in crafting their own sword style.

Team rotation had begun early on the third week and Iruka had found himself teamed with Raido as team leader and a team mate in Anko. This led him to the current crux of his problem. Anko seemed to delight in teasing him and making him uncomfortable. Iruka flushed at the thought of the skimpily dressed and attractive woman, giving a long suffering sigh. Sometimes he just don't understand the woman.

Iruka slouched as he walked back to his room after a nice long bath. The next cycle starts in nine hours so he would have time to rest. Opening the doors to his room, Iruka paused at the entrance and gaped at the sight before him. A partially undressed Anko was tangled up in his sheets. Iruka swallowed painfully as he looked in shock at Anko who opened her eyes at the sound of the doors.

"I think this is my room…" Iruka paused as he stepped out into the hall way and looked down the corridor counting the number of doors. Yup, he was pretty sure this was his room. "Anko did you… get into the wrong room?"

"Oh shut up." Anko said crossly as she sat up, the sheets falling away to reveal her bare top. "Come in and close the door."

Iruka flushed even more, but at Anko's fierce glare, he had no choice but to step into his room and close the door behind him.

"Erm…" Iruka stumbled uncomfortably, trying to look anywhere but at Anko.

"Look we've been doing the mating dance for all week, so let's skip all that part and get right down to the main thing." Anko said as she stood up, the blanket falling from her body.

"Mating dance?" Iruka coughed as he turned to look at Anko wondering what the hell she was talking about. The look turned into an ogle as Iruka realized his previous conception about Anko's partial state of undress was wrong… she was fully undressed!

Iruka stumbled backwards nervously, pressing his back against the door in part horror and part anticipation at what the woman would do to him as Anko walked up to him.

"Stop acting like a virgin or are you just not interested in women?" Anko asked snidely at the look of horror on Iruka's face.

"No I am a virgin! … I mean NO! I am not a virgin and I like women." Iruka protested weakly as Anko ran her hands down his chest, sweat rolling down his forehead. He was starting to feel very lightheaded.

"Good because you seem like a nice guy and I've always been direct about what I wanted." Anko said with a grin as she dragged Iruka down towards her.

As Iruka fell down onto the soft body of Anko, an emotion that he seldom felt swept over him… and he was lost to the world for the next nine hours.

OoooO

Yugao looked through all the loot they had gotten in the three and a half week of training. Tenzo had to create a large wooden warehouse to shelter them all. They had long discovered that the three wagons and the spare rooms were just not enough to contain all the loot. The Hokage and Kakashi were currently locked in the meeting room as they tried to come up with a storage seal powerful enough to store all the items. Creating the seal was probably going to take a few days' worth of time at least since the magnitude of what they're trying to contain was quite large and there was no urgent need for the seals to be completed within a day.

There were still three more days left of their one month training which the Hokage had declared as free and easy time for everyone. It was basically a time for everyone to recuperate from the intense training exercises before they return back to their home reality. Yugao had volunteered to do inventory for the loot, which was one reason why she was in the warehouse now as she had roped Hayate in to help.

"It's been one hell of a time here." Yugao remarked as she counted the basket of rose torn vine whips in front of her. They had been harvested from a clone army of humanoid females who was named Poison Ivy, according to the mysterious encyclopedia of monsters and skills in the Hokage's possession.

The hybrid plant and human women army had been able to manipulate plant life to an extent more incredible then what Tenzo could do with his Wood Release bloodline. Team Sarutobi actually had to intervene directly during the fight. There were some speculation what bloodline could be harvested from these whips. The encyclopedia had simply listed the ultimate bloodline able to gain from the whips as something called "The Green" an A rank plant manipulation bloodline. It seemed to be more powerful than the Wood Release bloodline which was only listed as B rank ability.

"Most of us had gained two or at least one bloodline and several unique skills." Hayate said with a nod. "I agree with you. What happened to us here, it was something I would never have imagine. All of us now have the five basic chakra affinities, something that would only be possible in the real world after long years of training. I have the magma elemental affinity as well, while you have ice. Can you imagine what elemental types our children would have?"

"Talking about children now eh." Yugao said with an amused smile as Hayate leaned forward to give her a chaste kiss on her lips. Their time in this space/time training ground had heightened their relationship to the point that the two of them were comfortable enough now to be discussing about marriage.

"We're not getting any younger Yugao." Hayate said wistfully. "And you know how I feel about you."

"As do I, but marriage is a big thing for us ninjas... Especially when we wouldn't know if we would survive the next mission." Yugao said with a distant look in her eyes.

"I am sure we can work something out with the Hokage. Especially since we're part of the few Hokage sama entrusted to keep the secret of Naruto's bloodline." Hayate said in contemplation. "I overheard the Hokage discussing with Asuma and Kakashi about setting us up as a secret Konoha squad answerable to only him. With the sole purpose of traveling into the dungeons Naruto created, to train to become elite ninjas and gather wealth for the village. They were in the midst of planning up a public cover which would hide our activities if investigated by the council."

"We'll have to wait and see what the Hokage had planned for us then." Yugao said with a smile. "Now about the new sword techniques we're trying to come up with Naruto and Raido, I was thinking of ways we can integrate our new chakra affinities into them..."

OoooO

Three days had passed by the time the team of ninjas next gathered outside the house, standing beside three empty wagons. By then they had stayed in the dungeon for a month. This time round, there had been enough time for the Hokage and Kakashi to come up with a powerful storage seal to store everything, which meant that there was no need to use the wagons for storage purposes.

Their training in the dungeon was over, and there was anticipation on everyone's faces as they wait to be returned home. Everyone were carrying packs of their belongings, as well as items they had requisite from their gathered loot. Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, Ebisu, Ibiki and Tenzo had kept several elemental chakra kunais and daggers, Raido, Yugao and Hayate had requisite their own collections of rare powerful swords from the bounty they had gathered. Anko meanwhile had taken a selection of whips and senbons, satisfaction on her face at her new items.

"It's time to return home, but I'll like to say firstly how proud of all of you I am. In the months of training in this place, all your abilities have improved by leaps and bounds. The comradeship you all have for each other is also something that you'll take with you when you leave this place, as well as the skills and experience that you've gained." Sarutobi said with pride. "I expect all of you to keep your promise and never reveal what happened here to anyone that are not in the know. I'll be setting up an official cover and a ninja department that will oversee our dungeon training activities, with all involved as its primary members. The majority of the loot would be cashed in and you would receive your mission pay as well as a percentage of the liquidated asset in a few days' time. Get some rest when all of you return to the real world. You've all earned it. I'll call a meeting in two days' time. Naruto if you will, it's time take to take us back."

"Sure thing old man Hokage." Naruto said with a grin as a look of concentration crossed his face.

There was a familiar cascading swirl of lights that surrounded everyone as well as the sickening feeling of lurching stomachs as everyone were deposited back into training area 78. The empty wagons appearing beside them. Hayate and Anko looked at the three horses they had tied to the trees a month back, to realize the truth of the Hokage's words. Months might have passed in the sub reality, but only a minute had passed in the real world.

"It's nice to be back in Konoha." Iruka said with a relieved sigh, able to at last relax in a familiar environment.

"It is indeed." Kakashi said looking at Naruto. Both of them had built up a firm teacher and pupil relationship during the months he had spent in the sub reality coaching Naruto in the basic genin exercises. Naruto could now attempt tree walking and water walking with great skill. His chakra control had also improved greatly.

"Anko, Hayate, I need to trouble you two to help me return these wagons." Sarutobi said turning to face everyone. "Kakashi, Naruto and Asuma, I'll send an official draft to cancel the genin team meetings for your genin teams for the next two days so that the three of you can get some rest. That should be all. Everyone except Naruto are dismissed until I call for the next meeting in two days' time to discuss our future."

"And what's our future?" Naruto asked curiously looking at the Hokage.

"You're know in time." Sarutobi said with a smile. "It will be something that will further Konoha while enabling you to keep your bloodline a secret at the same time. By the way Naruto, walk with me to the Hokage's Tower, I have somethings to discuss with you... about how best to dispose the loot we've gathered."

OoooO

_At the basement of Hokage's Tower..._

Te'kulir of the Netherworld Rosen Queen's branch, attached to Reality 673 looked at the baskets of items spread out over a large empty storage room. His expert eyes quickly gauged the cash values of the items before him, coming up with a price for his customers.

He flapped his wings, and turned to see his two customers giving him weary looks. "You don't have much mothmen in this world I suppose?" The giant moth demon said, well used to the type of behavior he was getting from those two humans.

The netherworld denizens of Reality 673 seldom interact with the human worlds, and the rare humans from Reality 673 who had a hotline to the Rosen Queen Netherworld branch tended to be startled by Te'kulir's appearance when they saw him for the first time.

"I am afraid not." The older white haired man said in a polite voice. "Our world is quite tame in that aspect. So... regarding our business dealings..."

"You want to trade in all of these items for gold bars." Te'kulir said with a bob of his furry moth like head. "That can be easily done. I can give you a quote right now. 9,789 gold bars for the lot of them. If you agree, I can get the gold here instantly."

"That amount is more than fair." The older man said with a nod. "Aside from that, I also wish to conduct other business with you. I am aware you sell chakra weapons and armors, I would like to preview some of your selections... and do you sell manuals teaching about chakra weapons and armor crafting?..."

OoooO

_A day later..._

"Sarutobi! What's the meaning of this!" Koharu bristled as she entered the Hokage's office with Homura trailing behind her. As the two village elders of Konoha, the two of them held a certain degree of power in Konoha's council. The elderly woman wave a paper in her hand as she stopped in front of Sarutobi's desk.

"I see you found the new bill I've passed." Sarutobi said calmly, showing no signs of being disturbed by his old teammate, and now adviser's agitation.

"In the name of the Hokage of Konoha, you have requisite the old abandoned lumber compound of the Uchiha clan in the western forest. A sum of 78,948 ryo from the village funds was paid to the Uchiha clan account in exchange for the will to the land!" Koharu said waving the billing writing by Sarutobi in front of his face. "What do you need an abandoned wood cutters' and lumber processing compound for? And to pay such a large sum of money for it through the village funds! Are you senile?"

"I guess you did not see the other bill then." Sarutobi said dryly as he handed Koharu another piece of paper. The woman took the paper and gave it a cursory glance. She paused, her face paling as she read the paper again.

"2,237 gold bars each worth 5,070 ryo has been added to Konoha's treasury. Profits from a secret S rank mission authorized by the Hokage. 10 sets of chakra armors and their accompanying weapons are also added to Konoha's armory. All are spoils from the S rank search and explore mission into _pre-catalysm ruins_?" Koharu's voice increased by an octave. "Sarutobi, I thought you were more sensible than this... to go chasing after pipe dreams! To get rich over discovery of pre-catalysm artifacts!"

"I authorized that mission because I've trusted information that there were pre-catalysm knowledge in those ruins I sent our ninjas to, and I was correct. Beside the gold and chakra equipments found, tomes detailing how to create chakra armors and weapons were also there." Sarutobi said giving Koharu an unperturbed look.

"You have working knowledge of how to create chakra equipments?" Homura interrupted in a shocked voice. "That knowledge is priceless! Few hidden village had the knowledge of how to craft those equipments."

"I know, and that's why I am going to set up a special team of ninjas to uncover the knowledge on those tomes and to create Konoha's own brand of chakra armors and weaponry." Sarutobi said with a smile. "The old lumber compound I bought with the village fund would house Konoha's own weapon and armor smiths, who would create chakra equipments for Konoha. They would also house a special group of ninjas who would safeguard and protect the knowledge. These two groups would operate directly under me and would be answerable to only me. Konoha's SWAC, the Specialized Weapons and Armors Crafting department."

OoooO

_A day later... Hokage's Tower..._

"Let me get this straight. You're setting up a department creating Chakra weapons and armors, based on some old tomes the kid got when he first went dungeon training, and we're the guards for this department?" Anko asked incredulously as the group of ninjas who had been told of Naruto's bloodline secret gathered at the Hokage's Tower two day's later.

"It is the perfect cover to gather all of you in one place for dungeon training." Sarutobi said simply. "Naruto's presence could be included as someone who could provide chakra to power up the weapons and armors, giving an orphaned child a side income based on his high chakra reserves. After all, it is common knowledge that creating of chakra weapons and armors requires large amounts of chakra."

"But how does this work? Especially since I am currently the Head of Interrogation and Torture." Ibiki noted with a frown.

"Yugao will be reassigned from the Anbu and promoted as the new Head of Specialized Weapons and Armors Crafting department, code name SWAC." Sarutobi explained, causing Yugao to look at him in shock. "Her role is to ensure the safety of Konoha's new department of chakra weapon and armor smiths. She will be the commander of the ninja forces that are to defend the compound set up for this new department.

"Her other hidden role will be to facilitate dungeon trainings happening in future and make sure they remain secret. There will be a permanent ninja force at the compound, which will be boosted by additional rotating ninjas from Konoha's ninja corps. This will be a compulsory rotation duty for Konoha's ninjas once the department is started, from genins to jonins.

"The village elders were in agreement of this mandate as this cuts down on the cost to maintain a larger guard force, and give the genins exposure to guard duties. This is also where all of you will come in. You will be called for a rotation when there are dungeon training happening. Giving me a way to gather all of you in one place legitimately whenever there's another training."

"So we're actually going to be conducting the training in secret, behind the backs of everyone." Kakashi mused. "And with the department as a front, we'll be able to more easily funnel away the portion of our loot that are weapons and armors."

"That's correct. It will take another two weeks before the new compound for the Department of Specialized Weapons and Armors Crafting is fortified, as well as quarters build for the residential weapon and armor smiths to move in. For the time being further dungeon training activities will be on hold." Sarutobi revealed much to Anko's disappointment. "In the meantime, concentrate on honing your capabilities with your new bloodlines and skills. The new SWAC department may be a front for our activities, but I can foresee it becoming a major revolutionary force for Konoha's ninja corps. When it is announced to the public in two weeks' time, it would be a rich target for those hidden villages who can not withstand the lure of getting knowledge of chakra equipment crafting. Much will depend on your skills to counter the enemy nins."

"Yes Hokage sama." The group of gathered ninjas said in affirmation.

"I have already cashed in the loot gathered during the dungeon training. Within these envelopes are a percentage of the cash amount and your mission pay." Sarutobi said as he began distributing out the envelopes on his desk. Anko swore as she opened the envelope handed to her and saw the amount within.

"These are more than triple a normal S rank mission pay." Anko said with a grin. "Training and gathering wealth at the same time. You can definitely count me in on the next dungeon training."

"But who did you sell those weapons and items to father?" Asuma said with a frown on his face. "Many of them are very powerful chakra elemental artifacts."

"I have my sources." Sarutobi said evasively. "Do not worry, the items will not fall into enemies' hands."

"Well I for one am glad for the amount." Raido said looking at his pay with a gleam in his eyes. "It's the highest mission pay I've ever gotten."

"Always remember that the main objective of the training is to increase your ninja prowess." Sarutobi said with a smile. "The wealth we gathered is a fortunate side effect. I'll be rotating those called up for dungeon training. For the second dungeon training, I've plans to include the last batch of my trusted ninjas... Since you've offered Anko, you'll be the facilitator for the next dungeon training trip, now there are a few things we need to discuss..."

OoooO

**Author's Note:** And here's the end of the new chapters. Which other Konoha ninjas would you guys like to see in dungeon crawling teams? Let me know your suggestions as well as other "cross-realities" bloodlines or artifacts you'll like to see in the story. ;) After all the Netherworld merchants spans realities...


End file.
